The Last Argent
by My Fandom's Chose Me
Summary: 7 months after the season 6a finale, Scott's pack is in the hardest battle of their lives. In the end, a life is lost, and another is gained. Mellissa's sad over her loves death. The only thing keeping her going is knowing that she is carrying a piece of him inside of her. Other's family life. Derek/Braden, Stydia, Melissa/Noah/Chris Pregnancy. Parents. Kids. Just Read You'll Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

No. He can't be dead. It just can't be so. Especially after the week she's had. He was the last good one his family. Well Almost. Yes, she was pregnant with his baby.

How could they kill him? Their own blood. Their son and brother. That's right Gerard and Kate killed him. They Killed Chris Argent. They Killed her baby's father.

Flashback – (Four days ago)

They were in a brutal battle. How did someone get killed when it was just Kate and Gerard on the opposing team? I mean they had followers that were fighting most of their team. On their team, it was Scott's pack including the Usual, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, and Liam who is now an alpha, and Hayden. Chris and Peter were working alongside them. Some of the packs old friends even came to help including Isaac, Jackson, Derek and Kira. Everyone was doing their best to stay alive. The killers were trying to kill and non-killers were trying to defend themselves and protect others. He looked to Stiles who was getting extremely hurt. He was bleeding and Chris went over to him to help. He couldn't see Kate or Gerard anywhere. As he was getting Stiles away and into his jeep, Kate and Gerard took their claws out on him. He tried to defend himself but it happened so fast. Within a minute, he was dying. It didn't matter if he got to a hospital he was going to be dead within minutes. Stiles was unconscious in his jeep and he would have been dead next if it hadn't been for Isaac and Liam following the moment they saw Chris taking Stiles. They clawed and fought till they completely killed Kate and Gerard. They were so lucky. They could have been killed themselves but they barely even had any scratches. The others had finished fighting and Scott seeing everything instructed his pack on what they should do now with Chris. Trying to not even think about what he was going to tell his mom. Chris had been dating her for seven months now. He put his thoughts on to Stiles and got into his jeep and drove to the hospital. He was driving and trying to forget that his mom was on shift that night.

When he got to the hospital he got Stiles out of the jeep and carried him inside as quick as he could. When he got inside he tried to get some help while trying to avoid his mom. He got a doctor who brought out a gurney and Scott laid Stiles on it. As they rolled Stiles to a room Scott heard a voice. It was Lydia she sounded really upset she'd probably had been crying. He completely understood her boyfriend's life was in danger. He would have been crying too if he didn't feel the need to be strong for everyone else. He saw her in the distance and ran over to her to give her a hug. They waited a long time before hearing anything on Stiles. Noah came to join them. After seven hours, the doctor finally came out and told them the surgery was a success and that Stiles was sleeping, but they could go in and see him.

They stayed with him all night. Around noon the next day Stiles was waking up and the doctor came in to check on him. Lydia went home and Noah went to get food. Scott would have gone home but his mom would have been home by now and he really didn't want to face her especially when she was probably tired from working the night shift. He really didn't ever want to have to tell her but he knew he would have to. He ended up staying with Stiles all weekend up until today.

Today was the day they let Stiles go home. It was also the day Scott knew he had to tell his mom about Chris.

He went home

His mother walked up to him and gave him a hug. Scott was trying to hold back his tears but seeing his mom made everything he was about to tell her so much harder.

"Mom," he said tears forming in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't know how to tell you this". The tears started coming out now and he could see his mom getting worried. "The other night we were in an extremely bad battle with Kate and Gerard. He was taking care of Stiles and didn't see them anywhere. They came after him and" The tears were getting worse. Now Melissa had tears in her eyes. "he didn't make it. They killed him." Full on tears were coming out of his eyes. Melissa tried comforting her son but she was crying too. She asked "who didn't make it? Who did they kill?" Scott stayed quiet. No noise was made except for the cries. "No no no absolute not. There's no way." She said as the realization started to hit her on who had died. He hugged his mom tightly and they cried on each other's shoulders. "Mom he was so brave." "Please tell me they are dead" She said with an anger and upset tone. "They are completely dead with no way of coming back. Isaac and Liam came right in time and killed them. With Liam being an alpha now they didn't stand much of a chance." He said as he continued to keep her head on shoulder to let her cry.

End of Flashback.

She was sitting at the table across from Scott. They were just sitting there. Neither had said a word since Scott had told her that the killers were dead. She and Chris had only found out about the baby the morning of when the battle had been. They hadn't even thought about how or when to tell Scott. She guessed now was a good a time as ever.

"Scott. I have something really important to tell you." She choked back tears thinking about how Chris wasn't going to be there to see his child grow up. "What is it you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you, you know that right"? he said. "Scott. I'm" tears were coming down faster. "I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone. Think you for viewing my first chapter. I realized I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is. I don't own teen wolf or any of the Teen Wolf characters. If I did my sister would be ecstatic. Please review. Let me know if there are people you want to see in it more or if you have some ideas you want me to right into the story. I really hope you enjoy. Thank You._

 _\- My Fandom's Chose Me_

Pregnant? Scott thought. He knew he heard her correctly. At this moment, he had so many emotions and thoughts running through his mind.

He figured his mom had so many more, so he asked in a gentle voice, "How do you feel about this baby?" He asked but he already knew.

He could smell fear and anxiety, but also excitement. She answered, "I don't know. I'm kind of all over the place." She sighed. "Chris and I were really excited about the baby. It was nice for him to know that he could fill a void that he had after losing Allison." She took a deep breath and sniffled through the tears. This was cutely weird for Scott. His mom was having a baby with his ex-girlfriend's father. His dead ex-girlfriend's now dead father. Wow, Scott had some depressing thoughts. In that moment, he heard something, something he was surprised he hadn't heard before. It was probably because he wasn't really listening for it.

He heard a heartbeat, an extra heartbeat which sparked the question, "How far along are you? When did it happen?"

She answered, "I am about five weeks along. It happened when you went to DC to get Stiles, and tell him that Kate and Gerard went marking and hunting everyone in the pack."

"Mom we're going to be okay. You're going to be okay and the baby is going to be okay. I am going to help and be with you through this."

They sat and talked about plans for a while longer. Scott didn't want to leave his mom's side, but he needed go see Stiles, so he took his mom with him and drove to the Stilinski's house.

When they got to the house, both the sheriff's car and Stiles' jeep were in the yard. They got out of the car and walked up to the house. They didn't even need to knock, as soon as they got on the porch Stiles opened the door.

"Scott! Thank goodness you're here. My dad hasn't let me leave the house since we got home. So glad I saw your car coming up," Stiles said in what seemed like one breath.

"Well, you did just leave the hospital three hours ago."

Just now noticing Melissa, Stiles said "Hey," saying it in a I'm not sure what to say kinda way. He didn't want to make her sadder. He could see she had been crying. He knew he had to say something else, and he was about to when his dad came to the door.

"Hey Melissa," he spoke in a condoling tone. "I'm so sorry about what happened. How are you dealing?"

"I honestly don't know. Its better having people around right now. I hate feeling and being alone," She responded in a soft voice.

"You know, if it hadn't been for Chris, Stiles would be dead. I know it's not enough to hear at the moment but to me he is a hero," Noah said.

Noah and Melissa went into the Kitchen and the boys went up to Stiles room. When they got up there, they both sighed and gave each other a giant brother like hug. They stood in silence until Stiles broke it.

"So how did everything go with your mom?"

"She's taking it better than most people. She's tough, but there's something she told me." He took a breath and looked to the ground, then up at Stiles while fiddling with his thumbs, then started speaking again. "The night I was in DC to let you know about Kate and Gerard," he took another breath, "she's pregnant. She and Chris are having a baby."

"Wait," Stiles said, "your mom and Chris are having a baby? Wow. Your mom and your deceased ex-girlfriend's dad," he put an emphasis on girlfriend, "are having a baby together." He wasn't asking he was just clarifying.

"Yes," Scott confirmed.

"So, your half sibling will be your ex-girlfriend's half sibling?" He thought for a second before exclaiming, "That's so cool."

"How is this situation cool? My mom is having a baby with a guy who is dead." Scott tried to wrap his head around how Stiles thought that was cool.

"I know the situation sucks. I'm extremely sad your mom is going through this. Especially since she's like a mom to me. I only say it's cool because your mom is having a baby that could be somewhat like Allison and somewhat like you. You will get to be a brother and you'll be a great one. I know you will be," He said trying to comfort his friend.

Tears started to run down Scott's cheek. He had kind of thought the same things that Stiles had been saying but it didn't hit him until he heard it.

"Scott what's wrong?" he asked in a worrying voice.

"I was just thinking about what you were saying. Your right, it would be awesome to have a little sibling who could be like Allison. I just haven't been thinking too much about her lately. It's extremely hard to do so without getting upset. On days I do think about her, it hurts worse than the time before. I really miss her," Scott said with a shake in his voice.

"I know you do buddy," Stiles said as he continued to try and comfort Scott.

"The day you left," Scott stopped then started again, "the day you left for DC with Lydia, that night was the hardest and most painful night for me emotionally. I hated having to let you go because of how much of a brother you are to me. I started missing everything, especially everything from sophomore year when the three of us would hang out and sneak around." Stiles then gave Scott another hug.

"Stiles. Scott. Can you both come down here, dinner's ready." They heard Noah and started walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Noah had made burgers and a side salad. They all sat down, said a prayer and began to eat. They just sat, ate, and talked. In that moment things were okay.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Readers. Thank You for reading my story. I hope your enjoying it. This chapter is short due to a little thing known to writers called writers block. You however can help me out. If anyone one has a suggestion of what they would like to see in this story please let me know. You know what you look for in a story and I want to make it more appealing to a bigger audience. New surprises around every turn. Extra Special Thank You to my sister Jesse who writes fanfiction under the name Scruffypalace and got me hooked on Teen Wolf. Special Thank You to_ Arianna Le Fay. This one is for you.

After dinner, Mellissa was called into work. She hadn't known what to have expected during that day so she hadn't asked for time off. Scott decided to stay over to keep Stiles company. They spend a good amount of the evening playing video games. In fact, they played so long they fell asleep doing so.

After breakfast the next morning they left to meet up with the pack.

They had all agreed to meet at Derek's house, which is where they had just arrived on the door step of.

They knocked on the door and were welcomed by Derek holding his 3-month-old son Owen. Owen looked just like Derek with his dark brown hair and his brown eyes, but his skin was a little darker like his mom's. Owen's mom was Braden. When Derek and Braden left Mexico, they left to start a future together. It wasn't long till she became pregnant with his son. The baby almost didn't make it. That's where the name came from. Owen means fighter and he certainly was one. They moved back to Beacon Hills a few months before the attacks. The two of them were the first to figure out that Kate and Gerard might be after them.

Own was wearing just shorts, 'of course he would' Scott thought before saying "Hey," to Derek, "and hey to you too," he said in a soft voice to Owen. He is going to be a great older brother thought Stiles. Derek gave Scott a questioning look before saying "Scott, Stiles come in." He stepped out of the way and let them in.

He had done some home renovations, probably with a lot of help from Braden. He finally had a kitchen. There was a crib near the bed, a high chair near the fridge and the walls were painted. There was other baby stuff in a corner surrounded by a baby gate.

They guys were sitting around the table when Braden came over "Hey guys," she said as Derek handed over Owen. Braden then left the boys alone.

Even though Derek didn't show it much he did have a heart. "So, Scott, how is your mom doing? You did tell her what happened right?" "I told her, she's doing okay considering she's pregnant with Chris' baby," said Scott. "Wow. Didn't expect that," Derek said. "Well most people wouldn't _expect_ to see you as a father," Stiles said sarcastically. Derek gave him his signature death glare. He then directed himself back to Scott,"I'm sorry your mom has to go through it alone." Just as Scott was about to say thanks, Braden came back in the area this time followed by Lydia, Malia, Isaac and Kira. It was a weekday so Liam, Hayden, and Mason were at school.

The guys had serious faces on so Malia asked,"What did we miss?" Lydia walked over to where Stiles was sitting and put her arms around his neck, then leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Not much," said Stiles. "I'm glad to be out of the house and Scott's mom is having a baby," he said casually in one breath. "Really?" Malia asked. Scott nodded. "Tell her I said congratulations."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello Readers. It is Tuesday so that means a new chapter. Sorry it has been a while, I wanted to make a nice chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. You may see where I am taking this story if you haven't already._

 _P.S. Happy Valentine's Day._

Everyone got caught up on everything from the past few days. When Scott and Lydia had gone to take Stiles to the hospital after the attack Derek had taken Chris to the animal clinic. He had him cover up the claw marks, then he went back to the scene and covered up any evidence that we were there.

A few weeks pass by, then the funeral comes and goes. Most things had gone back to normal, well close to the normal as Beacon Hill has been able to get in the past few years.

Scott had just got home from work. He kept his job while going to college. Actually, it was one of the perks of going to UC Davis. He had been only working weekend till he came back. Scott walks in the door at 5:15 around the time he usually does on days he worked, to find his mom in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey mom" Scott says. He walks over to her. She gives him a kiss on the check and says "Hey honey, are you off tomorrow? I scheduled a doctor's appointment for three o'clock and I want to know if you would come with me." Mellissa asks. "No I don't have work tomorrow and I would love to come." Melissa finishes up dinner as Scott washes up. They sit down and eat dinner.

The next day Scott and his mom get in her car and drive to the hospital.

After they walk in the doors Melissa goes up to the front desk and signs in. Scott sits down and his mom joins him until the nurse calls. "Melissa?" there is no need for a last name, since she knows Melissa through working together. Melissa and Scott stand up and follow the nurse first to the scale to get weighed, then back to the exam room. "Scott, you stand outside while we do the normal check up with your mom."

Melissa goes in the room with the nurse. She sits on the table. The nurse takes her blood pressure and listens to her heartbeat. She then types things on her computer as she asks Melissa some questions and takes a blood sample and told Melissa to puts on the gown that is laying on the table next to her. The doctor then leaves the room. When she leaves, she says hi to Scott then she walks down the hall. Ten minutes later the doctor comes in. "Hi Melissa" Doctor Miller says as she looked down at her chart. "So according to your file you are 12 weeks along." Melissa nods. "Ok let's get started". The doctor measures Melissa's stomach and checks the heartbeat. She then asks questions about how she is feeling and how she is doing physically. The doctor leaves and Melissa gets back into her clothes. She then opens the door for Scott and tells him he can come in the room. Scott goes in and joins his mom. He asks her how the first part of the exam went until the ultrasound person comes in with the machine. "Hi Melissa. I'm Lindsay Wakefield. I am here to do your ultrasound." She looks at Scott. "Is this your son?" she asks. Scott answers, "Yes, I'm Scott. Nice to meet you". "Like wise. Now let's look at your baby Ms. McCall." She says directing her attention back to Melissa. "Just lie down and lift your shirt." Melissa does what she says. There is already a bump. Melissa had noticed it about two weeks ago, for the first time. Mrs. Wakefield takes out the gel "this is going to be a little cold" she tells Melissa before putting it on. Melissa only winces for a second then adjusts to the coolness of the gel. Wakefield points to different parts of the baby and takes measurements. "You're right on schedule at 12 weeks along. The baby looks really healthy. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Both the McCalls nod in unison. The sonographer turns on the sound and waves the wand around until a little thump starts coming out of the machine. "Your baby has a very strong heartbeat." She says as she wipes off the wand and places it back in the holder attached to the machine. "Would you like a sonogram?" "Melissa answers Yes followed by Scott asking for three. He knew his mom wants one, he wants one and he knows for some reason even though it's not totally his family but is considered a brother to Scott that Stiles would also want one. Mrs. Wakefield gives Melissa a towel and tells her she can wipe of her stomach. She then leaves the room and comes back ten minutes later with the pictures and tells Melissa and Scott goodbye. She then tells Melissa she can go to the front desk to make her next appointment.

Scott and his mom leave the room and head to the front desk. While Melissa makes her next appointment. Scott looks around until his eyes land on Stiles. Stiles and Noah see Scott and cross the room towards him. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked Scott to Stiles and his dad. "We were here for my post op exam", answered Stiles. "Oh, how did it go?" Scott asked a little nervous. "It went great, I am all good" says Stiles. "What about you what brings you here today?" "My mom had a doctor's appointment and her first ultrasound." Scott answered, and before Stiles could ask. Scott pulled out a sonogram and handed it to him. "That is your copy" says Scott. "Wow" says Stiles. "It's so tiny still." "I know we heard the heartbeat and it was so weird and beautiful." Scott says. Just then Melissa came and joined them. Noah says, "Hey Melissa. How are you? I heard you had your first ultrasound. How did it go?" "Hey Noah. It went very well thanks for asking. Everything is doing." "Well then" says the sheriff, "how about we get some lunch, all four of us, my treat." "You don't have to do that" says Melissa. "I want to" says Noah. "It'll be a celebration for you having a great doctor's appointment and Stiles having a clean bill of health."

They decide to go to lunch on the sheriff.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Readers. Thank you all for reading this story so far and keeping with me. Its Tuesday, the day of the week in which I put up a new chapter. So enjoy and review chapter 5. Also the poll is still up. Comment and let me know boy or girl because that is coming up soon also. Thank You._

A few more weeks went by and Melissa and Noah had been seeing a lot of each other. They had gone out five times in the last two weeks. Sometimes Scott would join them when he wasn't working and Stiles would join when he wasn't with Lydia. It felt good, fresh but a sense of normal for them.

Stiles was in his dad's office. They are eating some burgers and fries that Stiles had brought over. "So, what's new," the Sheriff asks his son when he had finished the bite he was eating of his burger. "Not much. Lydia found out you can take MIT classes online so lately she's been hitting the books and computer hard and I've been doing nothing," answers Stiles. "Maybe you should get a job," says the father. "Yeah, maybe. Do you know anyplace that's hiring?" asks the boy. "I don't know but I'll look around. You should look places too, but I'll help and let you know if I find anything," said Noah. Stiles nods. They finish eating their lunch and talk a little more, then Stiles goes home for the afternoon.

Five ten comes around and Noah walks through the door of the Stilinski home. He walks in the living room and hangs up his sheriff's jacket on the coat rack. He then walks into the kitchen and puts his briefcase on the table. Noah pulls a few stapled together papers out of the briefcase and walks up the stairs to Stiles' room.

Stiles is sitting on the floor playing video games. He pauses the game and looks at his phone and reads a text from Lydia. He's about to text back when he hears footsteps. Noah enters the room with the papers still in his hand. When Stiles sees his dad he says, "Hey Dad." "Hey Stiles," said Noah. "So, I may have found you a job, however you first need to take this test." Noah hands Stiles the test. Stiles looks at the test. He recognizes this test. "Dad this is a deputy test," Stiles says acknowledging the test he was looking at. "Just take the test Stiles," his father says. "O.K. I'll take it." Noah leaves the room to go make dinner.

Stiles comes down the stairs fifteen minutes later with the test in his hands. He hands the test to his father who had just put warm rolls on the table. The sheriff took the test from Stiles and sat down at the table and pulls the answer key from his briefcase and starts grading the test. Stiles notices that the table is set for four. "Dad, who's coming over?" Noah looks up from the test and looks up at Stiles. "Oh, Melissa and Scott are joining us. Melissa is working the night shift again and I figured she probably wouldn't want to cook, so I invited them over for a nice dinner." When Stiles nods, the Sheriff goes back to grading. When he finishes grading he stands up and looks at Stiles who is rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner. He always gets nervous after taking test. The sheriff has a shocked look on his face. "How did I do?" Stiles asks his father. "Well you definitely passed, in fact you got the highest score possible," answers Noah. "So, what's the job?" the boy asks. "I am starting a new task force that I should have started a few years ago, it's a task force that deals with the supernatural. I figured you would be perfect for it, if you'd like to," says Noah. "Dad that would be great, thanks," says Stiles as goes over to and hugs his dad. "Do you need help with dinner?" Stiles asks his dad. "Sure, can you get the wings out of the oven when the timer goes off?" Noah asks as he gets the macaroni off the stove and puts it in a bowl. "Sure," said Stiles. Just after the timer goes off, as if on command, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it, you finish up here ok?" Noah tells his son.

Noah goes over to the door and opens it up. "Hi guys, come in. I'm glad you all could come out."

They follow him into the kitchen where Stiles is putting the plate of chicken wings on the table next to the mac and cheese.

They all sit down and say a blessing, then they start to pass the food.

Melissa is now fifteen weeks along and the baby bump is more easily seen now under most clothes.

Scott starts th0e conversation. "So, Stiles how is the job hunt going?" "It's finished," Stiles says. "My dad got me to take the deputy test and he's starting a new task force." "A new task force? For what?" asks Scott. "One that investigates the supernatural in Beacon Hills." says Stiles. "That sounds awesome. Congrats," he says.

Thirty minutes pass and Melissa is out the door on her way to the hospital ready to take on the night shift.

When his mom leaves, Scott goes over to the sink where Mr. Stilinski is washing dishes. Scott picks up a dirty plate, grabs a sponge and starts to scrub the plate clean. While he was cleaning, he looks at Stiles' dad. When Noah looks back at him, Scott asks, "Hey can I take that deputies test? I'd like a job and I think I'd be good in that task force." "Sure, but don't you have a job at the Vet clinic?" asks the older male. "Yes sir, but I'd like to be able to help my mom with some of the bills, since she has doctor's bills to pay and with the baby coming we're going to need all the income we can get," says Scott. "Alright, you wanna take it now?" asks Noah. "Sure," says Scott.

The Sheriff digs in his briefcase and pulls out some stapled papers that were like the ones he had given Stiles earlier and hands them to Scott.

Scott finishes his test in about forty-five minutes. The Sheriff grades it and welcomes Scott to the police force and task force.

 _The poll is still up. Comment and let me know boy or girl because that is coming up soon also. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi Reader Thank You for Sticking with my story. Today we have a new chapter to read. I hope you enjoy. PM me or Review with baby genders and names. Thanks - My Fandom's Chose Me.**_

Today is his first day of work and Stiles is excited to get to work beside his father. Noah comes upstairs.

Stiles has just finished putting on his uniform when he looks up and sees his dad standing in the door way. "Hey, I'm almost ready to go," he says looking at his dad while sitting on his bed tying his shoes.

"Good. However, there is something I need to give you first," Noah says walking over to his son who was now standing up. He looks at his son and takes the pin he has in his hand and clips it on to Stiles' uniform. The pin is light bronze and reads 'Stilinski'. "Thanks Dad," he says. They now just look at each other for a second; Noah with a proud look on his face and Stiles with an understanding look.

They get in the sheriff's van and drive to the station.

It is a pretty quiet first day for Stiles. Nothing supernatural has happened in weeks which means it is probably the perfect timing because nothing stays quiet this long without something bad happening. The sheriff still has lots paper work to get done so when lunch time rolls around and Stiles had suggests they go out, the Sheriff is more than glad to leave the station.

Stiles and his dad go out to a pizza joint. They order a pizza half covered with everything half covered with just cheese.

Noah has been noticing Stiles being off for a while now. He has seen him stressing out for weeks. He figures now would be a good time as ever to ask him about what's been bugging him.

"So, I've noticed that something has been bugging you lately."

Stiles, trying to avoid the conversation they are about to have quickly replies with, "Wow you're getting better at detecting things. Instead of being sheriff you should be a detective".

"Stiles," Noah says in a straight tone, "I'm being serious. What's been up with you lately? I feel like there's something you're not telling me? Is there another reason you needed this job other than to get out of the house and earn a little extra spending money, and why now after you've been home for months?"

Stiles takes a deep breath and sighs. He knows he'll have to tell him eventually, he was just hoping to wait longer. "Ok, first off, before I tell you, you need to promise not to get angry with me."

"Ok. I won't. I just want to know what's going on with you" the older man says. Stiles lets out another breath.

"Well you know I have a girlfriend. Her name is Lydia Martin. We've been dating since we left for college."

Noah, getting more frustrated by the minute, says, "Stiles," he warns.

"Fine, a few weeks ago," he stops, thinking about how weird of a conversation this is to tell his dad and how hard of a conversation it is. He continues, "Lydia was over and we had sex." Tears start to form in his eyes. He is getting scared the further he goes on with what he is saying.

"I promise we were safe". At this point his dad is pretty sure he knows where this is going even though he iss hoping he's wrong.

"Is Lydia Pregnant?" the sheriff asks.

"She is not _not_ pregnant," says Stiles with his head in his hands.

"Stiles, don't you know how to be serious?" asks Noah.

"You should know by now that I don't know how to be serious in serious conversations while talking about serious things," Stiles says looking down at his hands trying to avoid his dad. He can see the disappointment on his face and doesn't even have to look.

"Is this why she decided not to go back to MIT and is taking classes online?" asks Noah.

"No. Maybe. Yes. She could have gone back but she wanted to be here near me". There is a short-lived silence that ends when the sheriff speaks.

"Didn't we have the talk about protection?"

"Yes. We used protection. They don't always work. They only work about 97 percent of the time," Stiles says.

"I'm still disappointed. I just saw you starting a family later in life," says the father.

"Me too. It just happened and now I just need to be there for Lydia. She had more going for her future than I did. If I can get her to stick with school, maybe she can graduate and get a good job still, and then she can get the Fields Medal like she's dreamed of," says Stiles.

"How far along is she?" asks Noah.

"Five weeks. We found out two weeks ago," says Stiles.

"Well I'm here for you... both of you. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather," says Noah.

They pack up what is left of the pizza. "I've got to get back to the station. It's been a slow day on your part. Do you want me to take you home first?"

Stiles thinks about it before he answers.

"Actually, can you take me by Lydia's? I think we're going to tell her mom. We're having dinner with her tonight".

"Sure," says Noah as they stand up and head to the door. Stiles stops his dad before they leave the restaurant.

"Thanks dad. Not just for being here for Lydia and me, but for the job. It really means a lot to me."

Noah just nods and pats Stiles on the back as a thank you and you're welcome at the same time.

Noah drops Stiles off at Lydia's.

Stiles goes in. He, of course has a key to her house too. Stiles sees Lydia come down the stairs. She must have heard the door open.

"Hey, I thought you had your first day of work today" says Lydia.

"I did but nothing was really going on so after lunch I had my dad bring me here." says Stiles.

"Well, thanks for coming over," she says with a smile. "How did lunch go?" "Well. My dad knows about the baby," says Stiles.

"How did he take it?" Lydia asks in a nervously curious tone.

"He's a little disappointed but he says he's here for us. Are we still telling your mom over dinner?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, and since we have your dad on our side it will make it slightly less painful when she kicks me out," says Lydia, small tears forming in her eyes that she is trying hard to not let out.

"Your mom would be stupid to kick her child and her grandchild out," Stiles says. "But if she does you can always live with me and my dad."

 _ **Let Me Know what you thought about What I did with Stydia and let me know gender and names for there child as well. Again Thanks**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey reader,**

 **Thanks for your reviews and interest in my story. This is a very short chapter . Let Me Know what you think and Thanks for giving me over a thousand views.**

Stiles and Lydia finish the movie they were watching. Stiles turns of the TV and looks at the clock on the nightstand in Lydia's room. The clock reads 5:10. Lydia's mom would be home in an hour. Stiles looks at Lydia. "What should we make for dinner?" asks Stiles. "I was thinking spaghetti, side salad, and Italian bread. Sound good?" asks Lydia. Stiles looks adoringly at Lydia before saying "Sounds delicious." They go down stairs and start making dinner.

Stiles puts the bread in the oven and sets the timer to 10 minutes. He sets the table as Lydia finishes putting out the salad and the spaghetti.

Ten minutes go by and they finish dinner just as they hear a car pull up. Stiles puts the rolls in the table as Lydia greets her mom at the door.

"Hey mom," says Lydia. "Hey beautiful," her mom says back. Natalie smells the bread coming from the kitchen. "What smells so good?" asked Ms. Martin. "We made dinner," Lydia says leading her mom towards the kitchen. "We?" asked Natalie. "Stiles is here?" she walks in the kitchen behind Lydia. "Hey Ms. Martin," says Stiles, a nervousness in his voice.

The three of them sit down and start eating. They talk about their days, Lydia's school classes and Stiles' job. Then Stiles and Lydia get to the moment they decide to tell her mom the reason they decided to have this dinner together. Stiles looks up at Lydia and she gives him a look before saying, "Mom," she pauses "so we have something to tell you." Natalie looks between Lydia and Stiles curiously. "Mom," she continues, "I'm pregnant. Stiles and I are having a baby." Natalie takes a breath then becomes quiet.

After about 5 minutes of quiet Lydia speaks up. "Mom are you going to say anything?" "I was thinking of selling the house. Well down-sizing to be exact," said Natalie. "What does that mean exactly?" asked Lydia looking at her mom then Stiles who looked extremely confused. "I put the house in the market and I got a good deal. Also, I started seeing someone and we're moving in together." Lydia takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a second. "I have a few questions. One, when were you going to tell me?" she asks her mom. "I was going to tell you today because I just finalized the papers and legal stuff to get completely ready to sell," says her mom. "Okay, second question what do you think about the baby?" asks Lydia. "I think you and Stiles will be fine parents. I can't wait to meet my grandchild but I fell a little young to be a grandmother," answers her mom. "Thanks. The last question is who are you seeing and moving in with?" asks Lydia. "His name is Peter Hale," said Natalie.

Thanks - My Fandom's Chose Me


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Reader. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. Please please please review, or PM me with your thoughts this is my longest chapter yet. Over twice as long in fact. Enjoy**_

"What!" Scott says loudly. He and Stiles are at Stiles' House. Lydia is in Massachusetts doing some training at MIT. She has to get some done at some point this year and wants to get it done before she is farther in her pregnancy. Lydia moved in with Stiles and Noah the day after the dinner with her mom and Stiles.

Stiles just told Scott about Lydia's Mom and Peter.

"She said that she was moving in with Peter?" Scott says putting an emphasis on 'Peter'. "Yes. That's what I just said Scott," Says Stiles trying to make his friend understand for the fifth time in the past 3 minutes. "Did she tell her mom about him, like everything about him?" asks Scott. "Well not the part about him using her daughter to resurrect himself, but she does know he's a werewolf," says Stiles. "Can we talk about something else?" "Okay. Fine we'll talk about this later. What are we doing today again?" asks Scott. "I'm glad you asked. We are going to watch all of the Star Wars movies in the order they were intended to be seen." Stiles starts then points at Scott, "and before you say anything I know you and Kira never got through the first so, we are doing this." "Fine let's do this," says Scott. "Good cause we have to get it done this weekend cause Lydia is away," says Stiles.

They sit down to watch the movies with Scott asking questions every five minutes. He asks thousands of questions by the time they finish on Sunday afternoon right after they finish The Force Awakens. Scott knows enough about Star Wars to think of many more questions this time about what could be.

Just as the credits start rolling the boys hear the door bell ring. Stiles runs down the stairs to open the door. "Lydia," Stiles said as he hugs his girlfriend. "I'm so glad to have you home I missed you". He took her hand and led her inside. He wrap one arm around her side and kissed her lips. Then he touched her flat stomach and said "I missed you both." Lydia just laughed she was happy.

The next five weeks go by and the new year started well. It is now February and Valentine's Day is coming up soon. Melissa is Twenty Weeks along and Lydia is now ten weeks.

"Scott, can you calm down," Melissa says looking at her son who seems way to exited today. They are at Melissa twenty-week appointment. They get to find out the baby's gender. "I'm just really excited. I can't wait to find out if I'm getting a brother or a sister". Just then the sonographer comes. "Hello. So are you ready to see your baby Melissa," said the sonographer. Lift up your shirt and we can get started,". Melissa lifts up her shirt and the sonographer puts the gel on Melissa's raised stomach. She then put moved the wand around. "Looks like we can tell the sex. Would you like to know." "YES" Scott says louder than he probably should have. Melissa nods. "Well congratulations. It's a girl." They both smile.

It's Valentine's morning. Stiles wakes up and looks over at Lydia who was still asleep. Stiles gets up quietly and gently trying not to wake her. After putting a note on the bed with a big Stuffed puppy he leaves the room. When he gets down stairs he sees his dad brewing a pot of coffee. "Hey dad," Stiles whispers trying to keeps the house quiet. "Hey son," his dad whispers back now pouring the coffee into a cup and a travel mug for Stiles. "Here you go," he hands the cup to Stiles. They head out the door and into Noah's SUV.

Lydia wakes up and smiling and realizes Stiles isn't in the bed. She looks around the room and sees the big stuffed puppy with a note attached. He picks up the note and reads 'Hey Lydia good morning. My dad and I had to step out for a bit this morning. We will be back soon. I left you some breakfast in fridge just follow the rose petals. P.S. The fluffy puppy is for the baby.

Lydia still laying in bed looks at the floor and see a line of red, white and pink rose petals leading out the door. She gets up puts on her robe and heads down to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and inside she sees a plate with a crape and the strawberries, on top of the whip cream, make the shape of a heart. Next to the plate was another note with Lydia's name in a sloppy cursive like writing. She picks this note up and it says 'Enjoy your breakfast. Afterwards I picked out an outfit for you for the day. It's in my dad's room. I hope it's comfy.' Lydia smiles big, then grabs the plate.

After she finishes breakfast she climbs walks around the corner to Noah's room and sitting on the bed is cute pair of black leggings a white top a cute roomy peach colored sweater. She picks up the clothes and goes into her and Stiles bathroom. She brushes her teeth then puts on the outfit. She then puts on her make up. When she finishes She takes a look in the mirror. She lifts up her top and looks at her stomach which is has a bump already. She puts her hand on her stomach and smiles. Then she puts her shirt down then walks to the living room where there is a rose on the couch and a note attached. She carefully picks the note off of the rose making sure not to prick herself. She reads the note 'I bet you look so pretty today. On the back there is an address to a spa. Melissa is going to meet you there for a girls spa day. You two have fun.'. Lydia grabs he coat and heads out the door to her car.

Scott picks up Stiles from the sheriff station and they start running errands.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Martin," Stiles says as he stands in front of Natalie at her and Peters apartment which was mostly furnished. There are still some boxes packed up. "You're still coming to night right," "Yes I am. I wouldn't miss it," says Natalie. "Great I will see you then. There still a few things that I need to get done before tonight," says Stiles. He gives her a hug then leaves the apartment. Peter enters the room and wraps his arms around his girlfriend. "Happy Valentine's day my love," said Peter. She looks up and kisses him. "Oh I hope that invite was for the both of us," "Yes you can come," said Natalie.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Derek says kneeling down by the bed. Braden looks up at him. He opens a little black box. "Will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife," He looks up at her and smiles. She smiles back. "Yes, I will marry you,". Derek slips the ring onto Braden's finger. They kiss until they hear little coos coming from the other side of the bed. "Looks like Owen is happy to" Derek says as he looks over at his six-month-old son who was now starting to whimper. Just as Derek notices his fiancé is getting ready to get up he stops her. "I'll make him a bottle. You stay here. He goes over to the crib and picks up Owen. He takes him to the kitchen area and puts him in the baby swing as he starts fixing a bottle happily.

"That spa was so nice. I definitely needed that plus the girls day," Lydia says as she and Melissa head towards the front door. One of the receptionist stops them. "Are you two Lydia Martin and Melissa McCall," he says. "Yes we are," says Melissa not sure what was going on. "Can we help you,". "Two young men were in here earlier and asked me to give these to you," says the man. There are two envelopes one with Lydia's name on it and the other one with Melissa's. Lydia opens her and reads 'Hey Lydia. I hope the spa was relaxing. I stopped by the house earlier and left a dress on our bed hope you like it.' Melissa reads 'Hey Mel. Hope the massage was good for you three.' She loves when he references the baby. 'I have dress for you at the station for that special dinner event tonight. Just come by beforehand and pick it up. I Love you, Noah.' They look at each other and thank the nice receptionist. The leave the spa and head to their cars. "Goodbye Melissa," Lydia says as she opens her car door. As they start to get in Melissa says goodbye back to Lydia.

Lydia gets home and goes up to her and Stiles' bedroom and just like the card said there is a dress laying on the bed. It is a gorgeous black and white dress with an elastic waist. Next to the to the dress is another note. She picks it up like she's been doing all day and starts reading it 'Lydia. I hope you've had a great valentine's day so far. I know you probably have missed me as I have missed you. You will see me shortly. Please put on this dress and meet me at the address on the back of this note.'

"I don't know about this you guys. What if she says no." says Stiles pacing back and forth looking around at his friends. "She's not going to say no." Says Scott trying to keep his best friend from freaking out. "How do you know?" Stiles questions". "She could totally say no." Jackson speaks up. "Because I know how much she cares about you. Sure I was her first boyfriend. But you, you were always there for her whether it was when I was being a jerk or when she needed saving from something or even from me. You were always there for her.". "See we all know that there is no reason to say no to you. She loves you and we all have your back. You have me, Isaac, Jackson, Liam, Mason and Cory, and Danny and Ethan with you this evening," Says Scott. "Oh great more people to humiliate myself in front of." Stiles says. "You'll be fine," says a voice coming from the door as Peter enter. "Also one day you may be my son-in-law.". Stiles hits his head against his hand.

The girls are all standing around. They are all chatting up a storm about their perfect valentine's days. Braden is showing off her ring to everyone. The only ones not at the restaurant are Melissa, cause Noah was bringing her, and Lydia. The boys and girls are in separate rooms. Owen is there in the room with Derek and the guys. Not long till Noah and Melissa get to restaurant.

Just as the guys join the girls in the main party room, with a now pretty calmed down Stiles, Lydia walks in the room. Stiles looks up and sees how pretty she is and everything feels like its going in slow motion. Stiles snaps out of it. Then walks over to her. He kisses her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Lydia," says Stiles. He grabs her by the arm and leads her to a table toward the back of the huge room. As she walks she notices all her friends and family around the table in a huge circle. Everyone is there. Well, except her dad, but that didn't matter. Her mom, Stiles' dad and Melissa, Scott, Malia, Braden and Derek and their son Owen, Liam and Hayden, Mason and Cory, Isaac, Jackson, and Danny and Ethan. Even Peter was there. They all have on nice suits even Owen. When they get to the table Lydia looks at Stiles. "What is going on Stiles," she asks. He gets down on one knee. "Lydia Martin. When I was in the third grade, I had no idea what love was or forever. My mom had just passed away. But when I looked at you as you walked through the door of the classroom I felt something, something I had never felt before. You didn't notice me then but I still loved you. Sophomore year my best friend became a werewolf and started hanging out with the new girl Allison who you became friends with. My life started that day. The first day you started to notice me. A lot was going on with our friends for a while and we didn't have a chance to talk, then everything was threatening us. The day you kissed me to stop my panic attack changed my life completely. When you forgot me, you found a way to remember and I probably would be here today if you hadn't. As soon as I saw you again I knew I needed to completely have you and we had our official first kiss. The trip we took to college. The road that lead us back home. Brought us to starting this family of you, me and our baby. So, I stand here today with the blessing from your mom to ask you," Stiles opens a black box. "Lydia will you marry me?" "Yes, of course I'll marry you," she says quickly. He slips the ring on her finger. The ring is a petite silver band with a small diamond in the middle. Stiles and Lydia then kiss. Just then Noah comes over to them. "Hey, I'm so glad this is finally happening," he gave her a hug. "I have a small question to ask tonight," He turns to Melissa. "I talked to Stiles and Lydia about this. Melissa will you and Scott move in with us?" "Really?" Melissa asks. Noah nods. Melissa looks at Scott who is nodding his head really fast. "Of course we would love to move in.". The two of them kiss. "It's been quite a great Valentine's Day," Lydia says as she looks at the ring on her finger then at Stiles. The two kiss. Everyone gathers around talking and eating delicious food from the caterer the guys had chipped in together on.

 ** _Hey Again Thanks for Reading and sticking with me. I need your reviews so I can make this story so much more than it already is to me, so Please please please review, or PM me with your thoughts this was my longest chapter yet. I love to here from my readers._**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Two Year Ago,)**

 _"_ _Please let me go. I'll do anything just let me go," said Allison. She didn't know where she was. What she did know was who had taken her. It was Kate, "I need you to come with me. I can't let you go."_

 _Kate took Allison's hands which were tied behind her back with handcuffs. She took her to an abandoned building and locked her in a closet._

 _A few minutes later Allison hears a loud noise followed by screaming. She finds her way to the closet door. She remembered what her dad taught her. She stood up and looked around for something she could use to unlock the handcuffs. She found a small paper clip. She backed up against the shelf it was on and grabbed it. She then fiddled with it till she felt it was ready to use. She put the paper clip into the handcuffs and broke them off. Then she left the closet and tried heading out the building but something caught her eye. She stood with her back against the slate wall and peeked through the wide stone archway. There were two people lying on the floor bloody and badly beaten. She looked around making sure no one was there. She went into the room slowly to get a better look at the bodies. She got closer and discovered claw marks. This would explain how she came back but was she a werewolf?_

 _She runs out of the building looking around to see what's around so she can remember to be able to tell someone where to find the bodies. She then runs till she finds a phone. She calls 911._

 _'_ _Ring, Ring, Ring.' "Hello, Sheriff's Station this is FBI Agent McCall what's the emergency?"_

 _Allison thought for a second. What was she going to tell them; that her dead aunt came back as a supernatural creature and is killing people? "Hello. Is this a prank?" She heard on the other line. Crap, she had to think fast, then it hit her. "No. Sorry I just didn't know what to say," Allison answered the Agent. "You sound familiar. Can you tell me your name ma'am?" he asked her. "Ye-ah," she took a panted breath. "My name is Allison. Allison Argent. I'm a friend of your son's." He could hear her panicking. "Okay, Allison first I need you to calm down, so take a deep breath." He could hear her do what he told her to. "Okay, now tell me what happened". "Someone beat up two people and left them for dead," she said. "Can you give me your location?" asked Agent McCall. She gave him her location and the location of the bodies._

 _Agent McCall and the sheriff's deputies got to the scene._

 _Allison knew what she needed to do. She felt more threatened than she had ever before. Well except when her dad was almost sacrificed._

 _She had to leave. But who could she without raising suspicion? At that moment, it hit her she was going to get herself killed. Well, at least to their knowledge. Believe her, she didn't want, to but this was the only way._

 _"_ _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay," Allison Said. "It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you. Scott. Scott McCall," Scott, trying to talk through his intense crying, "Don't, please, don't. Allison don't, please." "You have to tell my dad,_ _you have to tell my dad. Tell him," she said stuttering, and those were the last words she said to him. "No!" Scott cried out, and with that Allison closed her eyes._

 ** _Hello Readers,_**

 ** _Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think._**

 _(Three Months Later)_

"Here you go, that will be twenty pounds," said Allison with a poorly done British accent as she handed the lady at the counter her bags in exchange for her change. Allison was in London working at a small-town grocery store. She'd been there ever since she left Beacon Hills and she tried to pick up an accent to fit in. She looks up at the lady. "Have a great day ma'am," the woman left and Allison turned to the register to put the money in. "Allison?" said a voice from a close distance. She looked around and couldn't see anyone so she turned back to the register and started arranging some items on the self behind her. "Allison?" the voice said again this time it was closer. "Is that you?" Wait, she knew that voice. She turned around and saw him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she whispers, this time without an accent. "Um… I live here," the guy replied. That's right, she forgot, though London is a huge city. No one would have thought they'd run into each other.

 _ **I know what your thinking. What she didn't die? Maybe, and who do you think she's talking to it's anyone's game. Review or PM me**_


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia is sitting up in bed. She looks over at Stiles who is still asleep but slowly stirring awake. Stiles who was looking the opposite way of Lydia turns over and flutters his eyes open. Stiles looks up at Lydia adoringly. "Good Morning," Lydia says as she gives him a smile. Stiles slowly moves up the headboard of the bed. "Good morning," Stiles says back his voice a little groggy. He leans in to give her a kiss. He moves his hand to her abdomen and rubs his hand over her belly and feels her bump. "I think your bumps getting bigger." "No way," she says as she pulls of the covers to take a look. "Ya I think you're as big as Melissa," Stiles replies. "There is no way I'm not as far along as her," says Lydia. "Well, I think you that you look amazing no matter what," says Stiles as he gives Lydia a long kiss before she parts from his lips "Go get ready we have an ultrasound today," "I can't wait he says to her, then gives her one more kiss before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Stiles has a big smile on his face as he walks out of the hospital towards his car with Lydia by his side. "I can't believe it. I'm just so happy. I can't wait to tell Scott later," he says with the last few words drifting off quieter. "You want to tell him now don't you?" asked Lydia who knows Stiles far too well. "Yes!" he says as if he's begging. "He's at the station working on some school paper this afternoon. "You can go tell him. Just drop me by the house first. Malia and Kira are meeting me there, were going to do some clothes shopping," Lydia says. "Are you going to tell them without me?" Stiles asks. "Your telling Scott without me," says Lydia. "Scott's been my best friend forever," he sighed, fine you can tell them. Let's just go," says Stiles as he hops in the front seat of his jeep.

Stiles drops off Lydia and heads to the Sheriff's station. He walks into his dad's office. "Hey dad," he says as he walks to the desk and sets down the ultrasound. "Hey son," he says and looks at the photo. "Woah," he takes a moment, and before he can say anything else Scott comes in. "Stiles, your back. How'd it go?" he asks. Stiles shows him the picture. "No way! Twin?!" Scott says. "Your gonna have your hands full, but I'm so happy for you," he says then hugs Stiles tightly. "You took the words right out of my mouth. Congrats though Stiles," Noah says and comes from behind the desk and gives Stiles a hug. "Wow two grandbabies. Our house is going to be full in no time,". He turns to Scott. "Are you done with school work,". "Ya just let me pack up my stuff," Scott answers then leaves the room. Just then the police radio on the Sheriff's desk goes off. "Sheriff, we have a 10-66 near Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital,". "Copy that. What's the situation?" asks Noah. "There is a young girl early 20s, I'd say. Medium length, medium brown curly hair. Looks completely out of it. She's walking like she's not in her mind," the deputy says over the radio. "Scott, Stiles get in here," the sheriff yells.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys this is a continuation of the last chapter. Sorry it's been long since the last chapter, it's crunch time in college and almost exam week. But please enjoy this chapter. Thanks Again, MFCM**_

"Ya dad what's up?" Stiles says as he and Scott reenter the Sheriff's office. "We have a 10-66," said the Sheriff. "A suspicious person?" Questions the boys. "What's the situation?" Asked Stiles. "There is a young girl early 20s, Medium length, medium brown curly hair. Looks completely out of it. She's walking like she's not in her mind. She's at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital,". "We'll go check it out on our way home," Stiles says. He puts on his deputy jacket and the two young boys head to the jeep.

They get to the hospital. They walk in the entrance and look around. Just then Melissa comes up to them as soon as she sees them. "Hey boys. What are y'all doing here?" she asks. "Were checking out a lead from the sheriff," says Scott. Then he thinks maybe she can help. "Mom, maybe you could help. Have you seen a female with medium length brown hair in her early 20s?" "No I can't say I have but we can check the cameras," answers Melissa. They look through the screens until they see someone waking fast, back turned to the camera, and with her head down. 'She definitely looks out of it,' Scott thought. "I think we found her," Scott says as he turns back to his mom to think her. The two boys say goodbye to Melissa then walk down the hall they saw the girl going down.

The boys see the girl they run to try and catch up but are too late. They do however see something fall out of her pocket as she leaves the hospital.

Scott goes over to the item and takes out a napkin from his pocket to pick it up. He notices that it's a necklace. He knew this necklace very well. It had a wolf on it and the necklace was made of a shiny silver. This was Allison's necklace.

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _With that I leave you with your thoughts. Comment let me know what you think._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. I am glad to see people still reading my fanfiction even though I haven't updated in a while. First I was finishing the classes I was in to get my associates degree. After that I got a bit blocked but I am back now.**

 **Hope You enjoy this chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks,**

 **My Fandom's Chose Me**

"It's not her," Stiles says looking at his best friend as they jump in the jeep. "Yes, it is. Look what I found," Scott pulls the bag containing the necklace out of his pocket. "Remember this necklace?" "Ok, so that's her necklace, it still doesn't mean it's her," Stiles says in defense.

They get home and go up the porch stairs. "Come on Stiles, everything adds up to her," Scott says as Stiles opens the door. "Ok, let's say you're right about this; that it's her. How? As in, how is she alive and what was she doing mindlessly walking around the hospital?" asks Stiles. "Who may or may not be alive?" asks a voice from around the corner. "Hey Lyd," Stiles says trying to get off the topic.

"Allison is alive," said Scott. "She might be," added Stiles. Can we give this conversation a break for a bit?" "Fine," Scott said with defeat. "Hello Lydia," Scott says trying to turn his attention away from the night's events. "Congratulations by the way. I can't wait to meet your twins". "Thanks, we can't wait either," Lydia says as she gives Stiles a side hug. "Oh, Malia called this evening. She said we're having a pack meeting tomorrow". "Did she say why?" asks Scott. "No, just that it's here at 10 tomorrow morning," says Lydia. "Now, I've had a long exciting day so I'm going to head to bed". She hugs onto Stiles' arm. "Are you coming up with me?" "Ya," Stiles answers back. He then turns to Scott, "We'll talk more about this Allison thing in the morning". With that they head upstairs.

Almost everyone in the pack is at the Stilinskis' house for the meeting. The doorbell rings and Lydia answers it. "Hey come on in," she says to Derek who is trying to keep Owen calm in his arms. He has a diaper bag on his shoulder. "Hey," he says back to her as he steps in the door. "Sorry, I had to bring him. Braden is away". "That's completely fine," says Lydia. Derek walks over to Stiles. "Can you take him for a second? I need to get his playpen from the car,". "Uh, Ok," Stiles says taking Owen from Derek. "Hey little buddy," Stiles says in an adorable baby voice. Derek walks towards the door but stops and whispers to Lydia, "You're welcome," then exits through the door.  
-

After ten minutes of catching up the meeting starts.

"So, what did you call this meeting for Malia?" asks Stiles. "So, the other day Isaac and I were walking downtown when Isaac stopped," says Malia. Everyone looked confused waiting for her to continue, when Isaac spoke up. "There was a scent, a familiar scent, one I used to know really well," he looks at Scott, "we used to". He emphasizes we. Scott looks at Stiles who is already looking at him, both knowing what the other is thinking. Isaac continues, "I don't know if it's her but the scent was the same". "See Stiles, I told you she is alive," Scott says with hope in his voice and a half grin on his face. "We have two pieces of evidence now and one is a hard one to deny". Jackson, who has been really quiet this whole time, spoke up. "Yes everyone, Allison didn't die". Everybody was extremely confused now. How does Jackson know all this? Why hasn't he said anything before?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Fans,**

 **Thank you for keeping with me. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. Please Review. I have decided to tell the rest using the past tense instead of the present just to make faster chapters. Thanks and hear it goes.**

"What do you mean Allison didn't die? I watched he take her final breath," said Scott. "She faked it. She faked her whole death," said Jackson. The conversation became more of a scream fest with Scott and Jackson's voices getting louder. "Ok guys let's not have a werewolf fight in my house," Stiles said while intervening in the conversation. "Jackson how do you know Allison is still alive?" asked Lydia. After he settled his voice and calmed himself down he said, "We ran into each other in London about a year and a half ago. We talked a few times and she told me I couldn't tell anyone that she was there or that she was in London". Scotts face was overcome with hurt as he felt as though he had been stabbed in the stomach. The information was so overwhelming that Scott had to sit. He stared blankly into nothingness as he let it soak in. Why? Why would Allison want to keep the fact that she was alive from him? It didn't make any sense. He needed some time to process.

She unlocked and opened the door. She walked in to find the place not at all as she expected. Allison walked to her dad's office. Nothing was there. There were no weapons or maps. "Dad?" she called out. "Dad?" she asked louder walking up and down the halls of the apartment. She didn't hear a sound back. Maybe he's out somewhere, she thought. The door opened. Maybe that's him now. Two guys walk in.

 _"_ _What are we doing here Stiles, I'm trying to process that Allison is alive and you want me to go into her apartment?" asked Scott. "Yes but not because of Allison, because it's vacant and this might be weird but I think with me becoming a dad of two babies that Lydia and I should move," said Stiles. "Especially with your mom living with my dad at our house and having a newborn soon as well". "Wow. How can you afford this?" Scott asked. "Well between the few hours I've put in at the station and your mom's helping with what Chris left her, I have almost enough," said Stiles. Lydia and I were however, looking for a roommate to help with the rent. So, what do you say? "Really?" Scott asked. "Yes really, your my best friend and brother, probably legal brother before too long. We also thought you'd like to help with your godchildren" Stiles said. Scott felt flattered that Stiles wanted him to live with him and Lydia. "I'd be honored too. Thanks." Scott said then open the door._

"Dad?" Allison called out again as she got closer to the opening door. "Allison?" Scott said thinking he heard her voice. That's not my dad thought Allison. "Who's there?" asked Allison sounding scared and trying to hide. How did this person know my name and why were they here? These were the questions going through her mind. "It's me Scott," answered one of the boys. "Scott? Scott who?" Allison questioned. "Is everything ok Scott?" asked Stiles. "Stiles?" asked Allison. She came out from hiding. "Allison" Stiles said as he walked over to her. She gave him a hug. She looks over at Scott. "So, who's your friend?" she asked Stiles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Readers,**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I love to hear what y'all think and have to say. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Lydia is 15 and Melissa is 25 weeks along**

"What do you mean who's my friend?" Stiles asked extremely confused "Tell me your kidding." Now Allison had a sad, confused look on her face. "Oh no," he said, his voice dropping. "you aren't kidding". "Scott! We have a problem." Scott walks over to Allison. "Are you alright?" he asked. "What? Ya, Uh…it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" asked Allison. "Uh. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Scott. Stiles' best friend". "Well Scott, I can't wait to get to know you better." Stiles looked over at Scott with a what do we do now look.

The guys decided to take Allison to the hospital just to get her checked out. Allison was resting in one of the rooms while Scott and Stiles talked to Dr. Geyer. "She seems mostly fine, just a little tired. However." Said the Doctor. "However?" asked Scott. "However, with the symptoms and things you've told me it seems like she's in a fugue state," said Dr. Geyer. "A what?" asked Stiles. "Dissociative Fugue is psychiatric disorder identified by reversible amnesia for personal identity, including the memories, personality, and other identifying characteristics of individuality. This can last days or months." Both young men looked confused. To clear it up some more the doctor said, "Her mind is trying to figure out a memory that has been hidden away. It may take her places that remind her of what she's looking to remember. Her case is mild so it may not take her very long but, being in this state is different for everyone so it could take longer." The boys nodded. "How will she get out of this… fugue state?" asked Scott. "There's no way to know like I said before it's different for everyone." Answered the doctor. "She's free to go when she wakes up."

Scott and Stiles take Allison to Stiles' house. When Stiles walked in Lydia came down the stairs. "Hey honey," said Lydia walking towards him and giving him a kiss. "Hey Lyd," said Stiles. "Uh… Scott and I… we found something for you," said Stiles. Stiles opens the door where Scott and Allison are Standing behind. "Allison?!" Lydia squeals as she goes up to her best friend. "Lydia it's so good to see you again. I've missed you," said Allison giving Lydia a huge hug before stepping back and asking, are you pregnant?" "Yes I am," Lydia said. "Wow," said Allison. "Who's the father?" "I am," Stiles spoke up. "Finally and congratulation guys," said Allison. "What are stuff have I missed?" Allison asked. The three others looked at each other with sad faces not sure what to start with.

 **What are they going to tell her first. How are they going to tell her everything that's been going on. This where your reviews come in handy. I hope you like where this story is going. Sorry for the short chapters I love to cliff-hang.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Readers,**

 **Thanks for keeping up with me and my story. I really hope y'all are enjoying it. Please let me know what you think. If you see something that may not look right let me know because, "All of Us can't be True Alphas. Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get out hands bloody sometimes. Some of us are human". - Stiles (Mieczyslaw Stilinski). Not all true but Thanks for keeping up with me. - My Fandom's Chose Me**

No one knew where to start. How could they tell her about her dad? "Well," said Stiles. "Um. I actually don't know where to start. How about you start Lydia".

"Me? Why me? What about Scott? Why can't Scott tell her? asked Lydia.

"Because she doesn't really know Scott right now," said Stiles. Lydia looked at Stiles confused, then saw how weird it was between her friends.

"Dr. Geyer told us she's in a fugue state. She doesn't remember knowing Scott," said Stiles.

"Well," Lydia said, "maybe we should sit down". The four friends sat down on the couches. "We really don't know how to tell you this, and we wish we didn't have to". Scott and Stiles had tears at the edge of their eyes. Stiles, like usual, was blaming himself. He kept thinking that if Chris hadn't taken him to the car he might still be alive. "There was a battle," Lydia started then took a breath, "about 5 months ago, Kate and Gerard, they had an army and-,"

"-Kate? My dead aunt Kate? How was she in a fight?" Allison interrupted.

Dang, Lydia thought as she looked at Scott and Stiles. "When Peter slashed Kate's throat she didn't die. She started to change".

"Change? Like into a werewolf?" asked Allison.

"Sort of. Remember how Jackson became a kanima because sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are? She became a werejaguar." Allison nodded, understanding.

"So, there was a fight with Kate and Gerard?"

"Yes, we had as many people as we could on our side. Stiles got severely injured and was about to die. Your dad took him to the jeep. He got Stiles into the passenger seat and closed the door. He didn't see them coming and they were extremely quiet. They came after your dad," Lydia said then sniffed though tears. "They killed him".

Allison was sobbing hysterically, "How could they?" she asked.

"Just know that he was a hero that night and a lot of people wouldn't be here without him," said Lydia.

They decided not to tell her anymore. "How about we all go to bed?" suggested Lydia.

Scott turned to Allison. "You can sleep in my room," said Scott. "I'll sleep on the couch".

They all went up and got ready for bed.

"She's gonna find out eventually," Lydia said in a whisper. She was sitting on the couch with Scott and Stiles.

"Just give me some time to get her to remember me," Scott said.

"And how are you planning to do that?" asked Lydia.

"By reminding her of the fun we had together. And recreating moments we spent together. So," Scott said then took a deep breath. "I was wondering if y'all would go bowling with me tonight?".

"Sure, not just because you think you can get Allison to remember things, but because Lydia and I need a night out," said Stiles.

Just then Allison came down the stairs.

"Hey guys. Thanks for letting me sleep here last night. Oh, and uh…" She stops to remember his name. "Scott? Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed. It's been a long time since I've had a good night's sleep," said Allison.

"No problem. Glad you slept well. We were thinking of going bowling tonight. Would you like to join us? Maybe get your mind of off things," asked Scott.

"Ya. That sounds like a great idea. Thanks," said Allison.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi readers. I hope everyone enjoyed the Teen Wolf Finale. I have a story about the Finale. I have always had a fear of what the anu-kite (sorry for spelling) did to people. I didn't want to see this happen so I hid and didn't watch those parts. So I'm hiding and I hear No No No! coming from my siblings and I'm Like no don't say that and they tell me that Peter's been struck as like to call it (We like to think that they were trapped in stone. It makes more sense that way). So from my hiding spot I Scream Like a Banshee cause I like peter. I didn't look at the screen again till they told me the people were breaking free and the anu-kite was defeated. Once the episode is on Prime I will enjoy the whole thing. Hope You enjoy this chapter. Let me Know what you think.**

The girls had taken a shopping day since Allison didn't bring much clothing with her. The Sheriff, after being asked by Stiles, took Melissa out of town for the night and would be back soon. Stiles and Scott were sitting in the Sheriff's office. "So, what are you going to do if going bowling doesn't jog her memory of you? Are you planning on recreating all your memories together?" Asked Stiles.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"Are you going to take her on the bus and show her you're a werewolf. Or maybe y'all can go over to her old house and have an acquired dinner?" asked Stiles being Stiles. "Oh, wait that won't work since her family is dead. That would just make things even more awkward,".

"I know," said Scott "I just wish she could remember me. We've already lost so much time. I don't want to lose anymore,".

"Don't worry we'll get the memories back and I'll be here with you," said Stiles.

"Thanks. That means a lot," said Scott.

 _Scott and Stiles got in the jeep and head to the bowling alley to meet up with the girls. The night when smoothly and all had lots of fun._

 _When they got home Stiles and Lydia said they were tired and went up to bed early. Scott didn't believe them for a second, but didn't try to stop them. Allison and Scott stayed a little while longer talking trying to spark anything in her memory. After an hour they both decided to go to bed._

 _"_ _Please don't do this," Allison said in a whisper as she struggled trying not to be heard. Kate just kept killing any innocent people._

 _At around 3 in the morning Scott awoke suddenly. His hands were shaking. He couldn't figure out why. It then hit him. He remembered when he felt shaking in locker room when Erika was having a seizure. "Allison,". He said before running upstairs to her room._

 _He saw her moving on the bed in her sleep, then he heard her heart racing really fast. He shook her awake. "Allison. Allison!," he said until she started to stir. "You were having a night mare,". "How did you know?" she asked. "I could feel you trembling, then I could hear your heart beat,"._

 _"_ _How'd you know? Know know" asked Allison. "I could hear your heartbeat," said Scott._

Allison felt she knew that voice. She then jumped and spoke "I remember…"


	17. Chapter 17

_Allison tried to find the voice in her memories. "What did you remember?" asked Scott. She would have answered but she was still thinking and trying to remember._

 _She kept going over the memory in her head until more came._

 _Scott: You don't have to. Because I know we're gonna be together._

 _Allison: There's no such thing as fate._

 _Scott: There's no such thing as werewolves._

 _Scott: Allison, please let me talk._

 _Allison: Why did you do that?_

 _Scott: Because I love you._

 _She could here the voice clearer now._

 _"_ _Are you ok?" asked Scott. At the moment all the memories started to flow back. She could remember everything._

 _"_ _Yes. I'm ok," Allison said as she went hugged Scott._

 _"_ _What did you remember?" asked Scott._

 _"_ _Everything. I remember everything," said Allison. "I can't believe I forgot you. I came back here for you. I was ready to finally come home,"._

 _Just then a knock was heard on the door frame. Scott and Allison looked up to see Stiles and Lydia standing looking kind of tired. "What's up guys? Asked Scott._

 _"_ _What's up? I was going to ask you two the same thing. What's with the commotion. We need sleep,". Lydia looks at Stiles like really. "Lydia needs sleep," he said like he was unsure. Scott and Allison joined in on Lydia's expression. "What?" he asked. No one changed there expression. "She pregnant with twins!"._

 _Lydia pats Stiles on the back. "Nice try," she said as she entered and sat on the bed next to Scott. "So now that were up what's going on?"._

 _"_ _I was having a nightmare and Scott came in to wake me from it. He had said something and then all these memories started to come back and now I remember everything including why I decided to come home," said Allison._

 _"_ _So," said Stiles now entering the room. "Why did you decide to come home?"._

 _"_ _For Scott, Stiles," She Allison in annoyed tone. " I came home for Scott._

 _"_ _Well were glad to have you fully back with us," Lydia said then yawned. "Stiles is right though, I need to get some sleep,"._

 _Stiles smiles big. "Did you hear her? I'm right. See told you,"._

 _Lydia gets up and grabs Stiles' shirt and lead him out of the room._

 _"_ _It's nice to know you haven't changed Stiles,". Allison yelled into the hallway._

 _"_ _Hey, Maybe we should get some more sleep also," Scott said. "We can talk more in the morning,"._

 _"_ _Ok. Scott stands up go back to his couch. ", but will you stay with me?" she asked. "After that nightmare I just don't want to be alone"._

 _"_ _Sure," said Scott as he walks back in the room and lays down on the bed._

 _The four friends were in the kitchen when. Scott and Stiles were making breakfast when they heard the keys clanging in the lock. The door opened._

 _"_ _Scott?!" Yelled Melissa. "Stiles?!" yelled Noah._

 _"_ _Were in the kitchen," they both said at the same time._

 _The parents walked into the kitchen._

 _"_ _Hey guys and, Allison?!" Melissa questioned excitedly._

 _"_ _Hey," everyone said._

 _"_ _Hey mom," said Scott. "What's up? How was your weekend away,"_

 _"_ _It was very nice,". "We need to talk," said Melissa._

 _Scott leads his mom to the side of the room._

 _"_ _Are you ok?" asked Scott._

 _"_ _Ya, I'm fine and before you ask the baby is fine too," Melissa said knowing her son too well._

 _"_ _I meant we all need to talk,"._

 _"_ _Oh. Ok," said Scott. They both rejoined the group. Stiles' dad looked like he and Stiles had a similar conversation._

 _Noah left Stiles' side and joined Melissa._

 _"_ _So, Noah started. "Over the weekend, Melissa and I,"._

 _"_ _Got married," Melissa finished._

 _"_ _Everyone had a shocked face. For a few minutes there was silence. An "Ooh," from Melissa broke the silence. "I felt the baby kick,". All three of the guys in that moment broke into smiles._

 _They conversation went back to the announcement of the marriage. "Mom. I'm really happy for you Noah," said Scott._

 _"_ _Ya Mom I'm happy for you and Noah too," said Stiles being serious and kinda joking at the same time._

 _The sheriff shook his head. They went in for a group hug._

 _The family and Allison, who didn't know but was also family sat down for breakfast._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey readers,_**

 ** _Thanks for keeping up. You guys are awesome. Please review. I need names the more the better then I will put them to a vote. A review can be a great part of my day. I just want to make sure I write the best story possible. Thank You ENJOY._**

 _Stiles finished making the eggs while Scott set the table. "Congratulations," Allison starts. She looks at Melissa. "On Everything". Everyone, but Allison, looks at each other like there trying to form a web with their minds._

 _Stiles mouths to Scott, "Say something"._

 _Melissa is the one to break the silence. "Thank you," she said with a half-smile. "How about we all sit down,". They sit down and start serving breakfast. "Allison. I have something I think you should know. It's has to do with your dad," she took a breath then continued. About a year and a half ago your father and I started to get to know each other better and we fell in love. Sorry, I'm having a hard time with this,". Noah took her hand. With tears tickling her eyes she said "Before he died I found out I was pregnant with his baby,"._

 _Allison looked around a little confused with tears now in her eyes. She didn't know what to feel. She was sad but also felt a little excited like her dad left something behind. "So, your baby is my," she started_

 _"_ _Sister," Melissa finished._

 _Allison sniffled then cracked a smile. "It's a girl?" she asked more as conformation than a question. Melissa nods her head also cracking a smile. Before they knew it the whole room was filled once again with smiles._

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._ _Stiles phone vibrated. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at it confused. "Hey I got to take this," He says as he leaves the kitchen. "Hey what's up,"_

 _After Stiles left Melissa turns to Lydia and Allison. "So, I was wondering if y'all would be up for a girls day out," she looks at Lydia "and maybe some baby shopping. Noah's got to go into work today and Scott's working at the vet,"._

 _Allison spoke up first, "I'd love to. That sounds like a lot of fun,"._

 _"_ _Lydia?" Melissa asks, "What do you think?"_

 _At that moment Stiles came back in the room. "I was going to spend the day with Stiles," Lydia said as she looked at him._

 _"_ _Actually, that was Derek. He wants to take Braden out for their anniversary and asked if I could watch Owen. But you should go out with Mom and Allison,"._

 _"_ _You're going to take care of Owen by yourself?" Lydia asked. "You do know he's only eight months old right?"_

 _Stiles looks at her with outrageously taken aback. "I know how old he his. He likes me,"._

 _"_ _Fine be good,". Lydia said then turned to Melissa. "I'd love to go shopping,"._

 _"_ _Great," Melissa says._

 _"_ _Who's Owen?" Allison Asked._

 _"_ _ **Intense" as Mason would say. Remember send me some names. Reviews Make me happy and the happier I am the more I want to write and the faster updates will be.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey Readers whats up. Hope you still enjoying this story. I have picked the names for Stiles and Lydia's twins. But I still need suggestions for Melissa's Daughter. Please comment or PM me also reviews help move story along._

 _"_ _Owen is Derek's son," said Scott._

 _"_ _Derek has a son?" asked Allison._

 _"_ _Ya, He's 8 months old," said Scott._

 _"_ _Wow, I've missed a lot. What else did I miss?" asked Allison._

 _"_ _Well after you died or left I guess, your aunt took Derek back in time and used him to open the Hale family vault, used the money to pay people on a supernatural hit list that was created by Peter from back before we knew him. We_ _All_ _almost died," Stiles said in almost one breath._

 _Allison looked at him with a questioning look. "All of you?" she asked gearing the question towards Stiles._

 _"_ _Yes, all of us," said Stiles looking to Scott and Lydia for agreement. They nodded slowly._

 _"_ _Ok sorry. Is that all I missed?" asked Allison._

 _"_ _There are new supernatural creatures called Chimeras. They were created with a mix of different supernatural creatures. We defeated most but the rest are good people and became our friend," said Scott._

 _Allison just nods. Everyone finishes breakfast._

 _Stiles says goodbye to Lydia and gives her a kiss then leaves. Lydia and Allison go upstairs and change for shopping._

 _Lydia and Allison are in Lydia's and Stiles' room. "Oh my gosh that bear is so cute," Allison says looking at the huge teddy bear in the room. Lydia smiles. "Isn't it. Stiles gave that to the babies for Valentine's Day,"._

 _The women went to the Mall. The three of them were walking past windows and looking in shops when Allison bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry," she heard before she looked up to see Isaac. "Allison?" he asked._

 _She smiled "Isaac!" she said and gave him a big hug._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh. Allison. It's been too long. I've missed you,". He said with tears in his eyes._

 _"_ _Hey Lydia, Melissa," he said as if he just noticed them. "Good to see y'all too,"._

 _"_ _Hey Isaac," said Lydia. "What brings you to the mall today,"._

 _"_ _Oh, just hanging out with Jackson and Danny,"._

 _Before Lydia could say anything back, Allison saw someone come around the corner. "JACKSON!" Allison squealed loudly as she ran to give him a hug._

 _"_ _When did you come back here?" Jackson asked._

 _"_ _Just a few days ago," answered Allison._

 _They walked over to the group._

 _"_ _Hey Lydia," he gives her a hug then takes a step back to look at her. "Wow you just get bigger every day. Speaking of which where is the fiancé today? Staying home playing video games?"._

 _"_ _Actually, he is watching Owen today," said Lydia._

 _Jackson laughed "Stiles is watching a baby, on his own. Wish I could see that,"._

 _"_ _So, his bottles are on the counter and the formula is measured out in the containers to the side. His snacks are in the cabinet above the bottles and the numbers you'll need are on the cabinet doors. I left a schedule on the table and I think that's everything," Derek said to Stiles while he was waiting for Braden to finish getting ready. "Thanks for doing this today,"._

 _"_ _No problem. I need the practice," Stiles says as he takes Owen from Derek. "And Owen likes his Uncle Stiles,". Derek glares and shakes his head._

 _Braden comes out "Ready to go?" asks Derek._

 _"_ _Yep all ready. I just wanna say good bye to my boy," Braden said as she went over to Owen. "Bye buddy,". She turned to Stiles with a stern look. "Be good to my baby,"._

 _Stiles didn't speak but nodded fearfully._

 _The girls had said goodbye to the guys and were now looking at baby toys and furniture. Melissa was trying to figure out which crib she wanted to order. "Don't you have a crib from when Scott was a baby?" asked Lydia looking at the prices._

 _"_ _Not anymore. Scott's Dad left when he was six and a friend of mine was having a baby so I gave her it to her since I didn't think I'd have another," said Melissa as she puts her hand on her stomach and smiled._

 _"_ _Hello girls," one of the store employees, who's name tag read Karen said. "How can I help y'all today,"._

 _"_ _We were just looking around," said Lydia._

 _"_ _Just let me know if you need anything._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh. Lydia look at this," Allison said as she picked up a stuffed giraffe and showed it to her best friend._

 _"_ _That's really cute," Lydia said._

 _"_ _Stiles told me this one time, after Peter had attacked Jackson at the video store," said Allison._ He said he went to your room to check on you. You were on your bed and weren't and Stiles had asked you what you say. You told him you had seen a mountain lion, so he picked up your giraffe and asked you what it was and you said a mountain lion. Lydia: Something. You were drunk,"

Melissa and Allison started laughing at the cuteness of the story. "I almost forgot about that," said Lydia with tears coming down her eyes. She cursed her hormones even though she knew it wasn't just that.

"Hey what's wrong," asked Allison in a soft voice seeing Lydia cry.

"Last year Ghost Ryders from the Wild Hunt took Stiles and wiped away most of the memories of him. We are so lucky to have him back. It just gets hard to say forget when it comes to talking about Stiles," Lydia said. "Plus, hormones,". Allison hugged her best friend.

Just then Lydia's phone rang. "Speaking of," she said as she saw Stiles name pop up on her phone.

"Hey Stiles' how's it going. "Not good," he said in a frantic voice. "Owen won't stop crying. I don't know what's wrong. I checked his diaper, he's been feed and I tried putting him down 30 minutes ago but he keeps getting louder," he said before trying to breath.

 _"_ _Stiles first you need to calm down being nervous like this is not going to help either of you," said Lydia. She heard Stiles take a deep breath. "Ok good. Now does it look like he has teeth coming in,"._

 _When he got an opportunity, not that it was hard with Owen screaming, he noticed there were two little white spots were teeth would be. "Ya, he's got some form of a tooth I guess,". Stiles said._

 _"_ _Ok go to the freezer. There should be a round clear rubber teething ring," said Lydia._

 _"_ _Found it," said Stiles._

 _"_ _Good now give it to him," said Lydia._

 _Stiles gave Owen the teething ring and he put it in his mouth while still crying._

 _Lydia stayed on the line until Owens cries subsided._

 _"_ _Thanks," He said calming his breaths._

 _"_ _Welcome," she said._

 _They said their goodbyes and hung up._

 _She went back to the girls. "Owen's teething," she said._

 _They looked at some more baby furniture and supplies. They left the store with more things than there were initially going to, and probably more than they need at this time._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Readers. Wow thank you for getting me to Chapter 20. I think I got great names for the twins. Please keep sending me your names for Melissa's daughter. If you review I will hint you on the twins names. Hope You Enjoy**

 **Thanks -MyFandomsChoseMe**

The girls got home around five and found Stiles asleep on the couch, the sheriff was feeding Owen baby food.

"Stiles," Lydia said in a soft voice as she approached the couch. He didn't wake.

"Stiles," She said louder, then nudged him. He awoke and jumped up.

"Hey Lydia," he said and Smiled at her.

Lydia looked at Stiles then over at Owen with a questioning look on her face. After about a minute Stiles realized what she was asking. "Oh, ya. Owen is staying with us tonight," said Stiles.

(Flashback)

Derek called Stiles and asked if he would take Owen for the night. Stiles, feeling awesome that Derek asked this of him, told him he would. About 15 minutes later after grabbing a few of Owen bottles, toys, his teething ring, some snacks, and the diaper bag, he was ready to head out the door. He loaded the stuff in his jeep, went back inside took a look at Owen and realized he needed to put his car seat in the Jeep. He put Owen in the bouncer grabbed the car seat and the playpen from the den and went to his jeep. He sat both down on the lawn next to his car. He went in and got Owen took him out to the car seat and strapped him in. He then took the playpen out of the bag and set it up on the lawn and moved Owen. Then he put the seat in front facing, lucky he remembered it was supposed to be rear facing. He fixed the car seat and buckled it in. Stiles felt extremely lucky. Nothing had ever come as easy as strapping the seat in the car. He then got Owen strapped him in the car seat, packed up the playpen, jumped in the Jeep, and rolled home.

When he got home he was so tired, he walked through the door with Owen handed him to his father, who was home early, went to the couch and crashed.

Noah with Owen in his arms went out to Stiles' jeep and grabbed the playpen and the bag Stiles had packed. Once inside he set up the playpen with one hand holding Owen with the other. After he put a now crying Owen down. He looked at the clock and realized the baby might be hungry, so he went up to the attic and brought down the high chair.

-Present Day-

"Sorry I didn't call you. When I got home I was exhausted," said Stiles.

Lydia smiled at him. "It's ok,". They walked in the kitchen. "Hey Noah," Lydia said to the sheriff. She then looked down to Owen. "Hey Owen, you're getting so big," she said. Owen giggled up at Lydia. "Mind if I help?" Lydia asked Noah.

"That would be great, I need to get a shower," Noah answered back. He handed the baby spoon to Lydia. He was about to walk out when he looked at Stiles, who's shirt and pants had stains. "You should go get a shower to. It'll be a long night,". The Sheriff heads upstairs. Stiles' looked at Lydia who gave him a nod and he went upstairs as well.

Having Owen with them, the evening went on for what seemed like forever. Finally at eight Stiles and Lydia put Owen down in their room. They had quiet. They sat on the edge of the bed. "You did great today," Lydia said.

"We did great today," Stiles added.

"I bought something for you and one of the babies today," said Lydia.

"Oh really?" asked Stiles intrigued.

Lydia didn't say anything. She left the room when out to the car and brought in a box and a bag. She brought them up to the room.

"Close your eyes," she said before entering. Lydia brought the box into the room, then took out the item. She then grabbed an item out of a plastic bag and put it on top of the other item. "Ok. You can open your eyes."

Stiles opens his eyes to see an orange car seat with a Mets cover sitting in it. He doesn't say a word. He looks at it in awe. "You remembered," he said. They kissed and went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 : 20 week Gender Reveal Ultrasound. Yeah! Hope Your Ready.**

 **Next Chapter Twins names will be revealed and the Poll will be up for Scott, Allison, and Stiles' sister's name, So please keep sending me names.**

 **Thank You for reading - MyFandomsChoseMe**

The next five weeks went by pretty calm.

Allison was still staying in Scotts room. Scott had set out a mattress on the floor for himself.

Stiles had been working more hours at the station. Since the supernatural violence had seemed to calm down, for now at least, He had taken up a regular deputy position being partnered up with Parrish. With working as many hours as he could, Stiles had saved up enough money to pay the security deposit on the apartment and got the first month's rent free.

Allison also got a job working at the local sporting goods store working around the store half the time, and teaching archery the other half.

Lydia and Scott were hitting the books. Exams for both were coming up and there were helping each other study, more so Lydia was helping Scott but he did call out some vocab. He had no idea how to pronounce some of the words and didn't understand their meanings.

Lydia and Stiles were overly excited because this week they were getting to find out the sex of the twins.

Which is where they were headed right after Scott out of his first exam, because he wanted to come and be a supportive uncle.

Stiles pulled up to the UC Davis science building where Scott was getting out of his Chemistry exam. When they saw Scott coming towards the jeep. Lydia got out and let Scott climb to the back. The three of them headed to the hospital. "How was your exam," asked Stiles while driving. "I think I did great. Thanks Lydia for helping me study,".

She smiled at him. "It was my pleasure,".

They entered the hospital and Stiles signed in as Lydia and Scott found seats.

30 minutes later.

"Lydia Martin," called out the nurse. Lydia, Scott, and Stiles stood up and followed the nurse into an exam room. "All right Ms. Martin," the nurse said as she looked at Lydia's file. "If you just get up on the table lay back and lift up your shirt,". Lydia did what the nurse said. The nurse left the room and Dr. Lance came in. "Hey Lydia; Stilinski,". she said to the couple. She still refused to call him Stiles or try to pronounce Mieczyslaw. "Are y'all ready to see your babies?" Stiles and Lydia nodded their heads. "Alright. Let's get to it then,". She started up the machine and put the gel on Lydia's bump.

Dr. Lance put the wand on Lydia's belly. She then showed them the spines, and the arms and legs, and the feet and the hands. She told them how the babies were going and took measurements. Stiles looked in adoration with tears tickling at his eyes. Scott looked ready to burst if didn't get to know the genders soon, but he kept quiet so his friends could admire everything.

"Would y'all like to know the sex," asked Dr. Lance. All three friends nodded, Scott was nodding so fast if people saw they'd think he was having an attack of some sort. Dr. Lance moved the wand around to baby A. "This is baby A and It's a girl," she moved the wands around some more. "And this is baby B and it's a boy. Congratulations. Everything looks really healthy," said the doctor. The tears that were tickling at Stiles' eyes earlier were now coming down his cheek. Scott almost started to cry. Stiles leaned over to Lydia and kissed his forehead.

The trio all got photos and headed back to the jeep to go home. Once they got home gathered the whole family together and told them the news. Everyone was so excited to have one of each.

 **Next Chapter Twins names will be revealed and the Poll will be up for Scott, Allison, and Stiles' sister's name, So please keep sending me names.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Readers,**

 **Random Thought: Did anyone get confused watching the show with the fact that Liam started season 4 as a freshman and in season 6pt 2 he was a senior. Let me know your thoughts on this or random thoughts you might have.**

Chapter 22: Moving Day and Baby Shower. Melissa 30 Lydia 20

The boxes were all packed up in the U-Haul they had rented. The four roomies rode together in Stiles' Jeep. The parents and friends drove separately to help. Most of the pack decided to help, with the exception of Liam, Mason and Hayden who were still in school.

Everyone helped take in boxes. Melissa and Lydia took in the linens and some of the kitchen tools. The humans took a lot of the heavier boxes. The heavy furniture was taken care of by the werewolves.

Once all the boxes and items had been brought up the everyone started to put things in their perspective rooms and helped put the furniture together.

Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Allison were the last ones at the loft and decided to look around. There were two rooms to the right of the kitchen and one room to the left. Near the end one of the rooms on the right had a King-sized bed with a beige comforter, two bedside tables each with a lamp, a tall chestnut brown dresser, a desk and Stiles' crime board. The room on the left had two double beds, two bed side tables with lights, two small dark-brown dressers, and a desk. The second room on the left which shared a bathroom with Stiles and Lydia's bedroom had one thing on an orange baby carrier with a Mets blanket. Stiles and Lydia looked at the single item on the floor and thought 'we have so much to do'.

Stiles and Lydia were the last to arrive at the Stilinski house. There were pink and blue balloons everywhere. Allison and Malia decided to throw a double baby shower for the expectant couples. They had prepared games and snacks. Both girls had felt a little strange at first working together since they didn't know each other well but, Allison fought this might be a good chance to break the ice.

The people in attendance were Noah and Melissa, Braden, Lydia's mom, Stiles and Lydia, and the females of the pack. The boys were however…

-xxxxx-

"So, A goes into C? I think," said Scott. "Or is it D,". Scott was trying to put on of the bassinets together in the nursery at the loft.

"Give me those," Isaac says taking the instructions from Scott. He tries to figure out what the instructions say.

Derek walks over to them. "Really guys?" he asked them as he pointed to the one of the cribs he and Peter put together. A crib that also had a changing table with drawers attached. He took the rods out of the younger werewolves' hands. "These are A and C those on ground are B and D," he said as he point to two more rods. "All four of these go in these four holes under here,". He then flipped over the round base.

They both gave him an understanding nod. "Good. Don't forget to use screws,". Derek said before he went to help Ethan and Danny finish the second crib.

-xxxxxxx-

"Who wants cake?" asked Allison. All the girls were standing in the kitchen talking when Allison brought out a homemade Chocolate cake with CONGRATULATIONS MELISSA AND LYDIA written on it. There was a pink balloon frosted on one side and a blue and pink balloon frosted on the other.

"Yes!" Lydia said loudly when she saw the cake. Everyone just laughed as her as Allison gave her a slice. "What?" she asked. "I'm eating for three,".

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Everyone had their projects to work on at the loft. Once done with the cribs, Derek, Peter, Danny, and Ethan started painting the room the colors Stiles had told them they had wanted. Jackson had put together the bouncers and was now working on putting together a wardrobe. Everyone was shocked at how he could do that but Isaac and Scott were still putting together the bassinets. Liam and Mason were putting the linens on the cribs, putting clothes away, and organizing some of the smaller furniture. Cory was in charge of putting all the stuffed toys around the room and watching Owen.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

After cake the girls opened their gifts. They got a few cute onesies, a diaper bag, and some momma gifts, some for now and some for after the baby. Stiles and Noah also each got a diaper bag, one that was manlier. Noah got a Daddy gear one and Stiles got Jeep brand. After present time was over the girls went back to talking.

Stiles went over to Lydia after talking to his dad. He kissed her on the cheek "Hey, I need to go check on something for a bit. Is that ok?" Stiles asked.

"Ya, no problem babe. I love you," Lydia answered.

Stiles kissed her again. "I love you so much,". And with that he left.

xxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx

"So, have either of you pick out names for your babies yet?" asked Hayden

Melissa spoke up first "We have" she looked up at Noah. "For her first name we decided on Felicity. Her Middle name is going to be Argent. Felicity Argent Stilinski,".

Allison took a breath in awe and used her sleeve to whip the wetness from her eye.

"Stiles and I haven't really talked about names but I had one in mind for the boy. I was thinking Flint because it means spark and Stiles is the spark of our pack," said Lydia.

"That sounds beautiful," Hayden said with a smile. Allison nodded.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-x-x-

"So have you and Lydia come up with any names for the twins?" Scott asked his best friend who had joined them no more than 30 minutes ago.

"No but I had a few names in mind," Stiles said. Scott looked at him like he wanted Stiles to tell him. "I was thinking since they're boy and girl twins," he took a breath, "Luke and Leia," he said with excitement. Everyone in the room collectively groaned.

"You want to name your children after two Star Wars characters?" Derek asked.

"You have a son named after a Star Wars character," Stiles said back trying to level the playing field.

"But that's not why I named him that. His name is Owen because it means fighter. At least talk to Lydia about this," Derek begged. "Before you get your heart set them,".

"Fine," said Stiles.

What do you think will happen next?


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Readers This is a short chapter. However the names are completely revealed and Stiles and Lydia have a little fun. Please leave a comment and let me know what you may want next. I know where I'm going but I'd like a little fill in or to play around with some new Ideas. I just want to see what people can bring to my story that may make things interesting. Also if you enjoy my story or Teen Wolf of tv shows at all go check out 1 or more of my 97 fan videos on YouTube channel/UCP5swf0U682n0SBM46CK29Q?view_as=subscriber**

 **Thank You hope you enjoy and I'll enjoy what reading your comments and PMs and seeing what you come up.**

Both parties had ended, and Lydia had arrived home with Allison. Scott and Stiles met the girls outside and helped bring the gifts in from the car. They got up to the nursey and Stiles slowly opened the door. The walls had been painted a snowy white. Against the back wall on each side of the room was a wooden walnut brown crib. The crib on the left had a bumper that was pink and hot pink princess lattice interchanged along with a blanket also hot pink princess lattice. The Crib on the right had a bumper that was red and navy and red buffalo check interchanged also with a blanket but in the same check color as the bumper.

Each crib had a corresponding changing table attached at the end. On the floor between the Cribs were the car seats. Near the boy's crib was the orange car seat Lydia had bought with the Mets blanket thrown over it. The girl's car seat had pink bears on it and had also had a Mets blanket thrown over it to match her brother's.

Above the son's crib was the number 24 painted in red with a lacrosse stick and above the daughters was the number 11 painted in a lighter red also with a lacrosse stick.

Around the rest of the room were a few toys and a tall dresser with storage for onesies and blankets. Lydia was silent as she walked through the room. She gasped when saw one stuffed animal Stiles must have left out, on the dresser her stuffed Giraffe. She looked behind her at Stiles. "Where did you get this?" she asked in a soft voice.

"When I was helping your mom move in with Peter she asked if we wanted some of your old stuffed animals for the baby. I took all of them with me, the rest are in the bins underneath the dresser,". Stiles said with a neutral face.

"Stiles. Thank you. This is amazing. You did amazing," she said.

"So, you like it?" asked Stiles.

"I absolutely love it,". She said. Stiles grinned enormously. The two kissed.

"The bassinets are in our room. Wanna check them out?" Stiles said with a suggestive hint in his voice.

"Shouldn't we get the bags from the hall and unload them?" asked Lydia.

"We can do that later,". He said as he led Lydia through the combined bathroom and into their room.

"Wow, that was good," Stiles said as he and Lydia laid next to each other.

"Yeah," Lydia smiled.

"We need to talk," she said with a serious tone.

"Wow way to ruin the moment," he said.

"Sorry. I've just been thinking that maybe we should discuss names," Lydia said.

"Yeah okay, I was thinking Luke for our son and Leia for our daughter," Stiles suggested with a hopeful grin on his face.

Lydia smiled at him. "I figured you would choose those names, so I have a compromise for you,". Stiles looked defeated but let her continue. "I will allow the name Leia for our daughter, but I want Flint for our son." Instead of defeat now Stiles looked confused as to where Lydia got that name. "The name Flint means a spark and you're the spark of our pack and I figured one should be named for something that reminds me of you. "So, I was thinking Flint Lucas Stilinski and Leia Christine Stilinski?"

He thought for a second then smiled.

 **Please leave a comment and let me know what you may want next. I know where I'm going but I'd like a little fill in or to play around with some new Ideas. I just want to see what people can bring to my story that may make things interesting. Also if you enjoy my story or Teen Wolf of tv shows at all go check out 1 or more of my 97 fan videos on YouTube channel/UCP5swf0U682n0SBM46CK29Q?view_as=subscriber**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: PAN!C**

 ***Melissa is 40 weeks and Lydia is 30**

Two months passed relatively well. Scott and Allison have started hanging out more and getting closer to the ways things were before a majority of the werewolf problems with her parents. Melissa and Noah were just sitting around fiddling their thumbs waiting for the impending arrival of Felicity (which should be any moment or day). Lydia and Stiles were getting last minute things they still needed for the twins. Everything was going great. That was until now.

It was three in the morning when Lydia got up to use the bathroom. No matter the time one of the twins was always sitting on her bladder. When she got back in bed the babies were awake and kicking her she was having trouble getting comfortable. She sat up and just listened at the noises around the room. She usually heard Stiles snoring, he had been stopped up for a few weeks now, however tonight he was quiet. Lydia would have probably though something of it but she was exhausted and the babies had just stopped kicking so she just went to sleep.

Lydia woke up at eight and decided to start her day. Stiles was still sleep so she left the room and walked to the kitchen. Allison and Scott were already up. Allison was making coffee and Scott was fixing cereal. "Hey Lydia. Good morning," Allison said "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay. Just these two making it harder," Lydia said as she rubbed circles over her 7 month pregnant belly.

They all sat down and Scott and Allison ate. Lydia wanted to wait for Stiles.

An hour later Lydia was getting worried. Stiles was almost always up by nine. Just then Scott's phone rang. Lydia got up to check on Stiles.

She could hear him breathing much, so she tried to wake him. He didn't wake she was starting to get concerned so she tried to shake him harder. She then tried calling his name. He still didn't wake. He felt his forehead. He was burning up. Lydia got out her cell phone.

"911 what's your emergency," a lady on the line asked. "My fiancé is burning up and he's not waking up,". She stayed on the phone a little longer to give them the information they needed and they told her someone was on their way.

Lydia walked out of the room with tears running down her face and a highly panicked look. "Lydia what's wrong?" Allison asked with panic in her voice.

"Stiles he's burning up and the ambulance is coming any minute," Lydia told her friend. "He would wake up. I'm so scared. I don't know what's going on,".

The ambulance go to the apartment complex and up to the room quicker than they thought it would.

"What is an ambulance doing here," Scott asked when he came out of his room he'd gone in to answer the phone.

"They're taking Stiles to the emergency room,"

He started to panic on the inside asking a bunch of questions but letting Lydia go. "Well it seems like we'll be right behind them. That was Dad he said Mom's in the hospital having the baby," They grabbed their stuff and headed out the door.

They got to the hospital probably faster than they were supposed to legally. They ran to the reception desk and said, "My mom is having a baby. Melissa Stilinski."

The nurse typed a few things into her computer, then said, she is in room 347 in the maternity ward."

Scott thanked her, before running up the stairs to the maternity ward, and not stopping till he reached room 347. He heard the shouts of his mother before he even stepped into the room, and almost didn't want to go in as he didn't want to see his mother in pain, but he knew he had to be there for his mother, and he needed to tell the sheriff about Stiles.

"Scott," Melissa said happily as she noticed her son walk into the room, "Thank goodness you're here. This idiot keeps trying to tell me stories about his days as a deputy to take my mind off the pain." The sheriff rolled his eyes. Scott smiled at his mom, but then waved for the sheriff to follow him into the hallway, where Allison was waiting.

Once they were standing outside, Scott dropped the smile as he whispered, "Stiles was just brought in about fifteen minutes ago. He was burning up, and he wasn't responding."

Noah went in to panic mode. He started asking all the regular question like when and what was going on. Scott held on to the man's shoulders. "Hey. First calm down. I don't know what's happening. Lydia rode with him. I don't even know what floor he's on,". The sheriff took a breath and ran down the hall to the reception desk. Scott watched him then turned to Allison. "Can you stay with my mom,". She nodded, and he ran to chase Noah down the hall.

"Where's my son. I need to see my son,". Noah yelled at the receptionist.

"Okay sir, calm down. What is your son's name," she asked.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Noah said still raising his voice.

Scott intervened. "His name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski,". He then turned to Noah for a second time and got him to slow down his breath again.

The receptionist looked up his name. "How do you spell that?" she asked.

Scott could see that Stiles' dad was getting worked up again. "It's M-i-e? he started.

"c-z-y-s-l-a-w," Noah finished.

"Okay he is in room 523 in the ICU unit," said the woman.

Noah calmed down, apologized and thanked the lady before he and Scott went to the room.

They found Lydia standing outside the room. "Lydia. hey," the sheriff greeted her. He looked at her. She looked uncomfortable –which was understandable because she was standing at 7 months pregnant with twins. "Why don't we go and sit down," he suggested.

"No I'm fine I don't wanna leave before they give me more news," she said her voice hoarse, it was obvious and understandable that she'd been crying.

"We won't go far and we'll tell someone so they can find you," Noah said. Lydia nodded.

"Scott, I know your concerned for your friend, but do you think you could go check on your mom," asked the sheriff. "I promise to let you know if something as soon as we do,".

He nodded then took the elevator down to the third floor.

Noah led Lydia to the waiting room on the floor.

"Hey mom." Scott said as he entered her room. She seemed calmer now than when first arrived. "How are you doing?"

"Better now. They gave me an epidural for the pain, and Allison has been keeping me busy," she said.

"That's good," he said trying to hide what was going on.

"Your mom was telling me the story of when you were born. So adorable and how mean,". Allison said as she lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Ow. What do you mean?" asked Scott.

"Your birth was a lot harder than this one. The epidermal didn't work," said Melissa.

"Sorry," Scott said more because he only have heard her due to thinking about Stiles.

"Honey are you alright?" she asked. She knew when he had something on his mind, she was after all his mother.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," said Scott.

"Were did you and Noah go?" she asked.

"Just down the hall for a moment," said Scott.

A few hours went by and Melissa was ready to get started. They called in a nurse to get Melissa set up.

Just then Noah peaked his head in "Scott" he whispered.

Scott left the room and joined Noah and Lydia in the hall. Noah went in the room to see Melissa and left Scott and Lydia alone to talk.

"They figured out what was wrong with Stiles,".


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Readers,**

 **Thanks for continuing to read my story. I have somet** **hing I'd like to address before you read.**

 **After talking to my sister I realized this is becoming more of a Stydia (Stiles and Lydia) fic more than a Melissa/Chris/Noah story: let me if you like where I'm going or if you want more of one or the other.**

"You ready?" the nurse asked. Melissa nodded while trying to control her breath. They wheeled her out of the room. Lydia and Scott parted ways as they ran the bed passed them.

Lydia could see Scott wanted to be with his mom. "Go. Go be with your mom," Lydia said.

"Are you gonna be okay waiting?" Scott asked.

"Ya. I'll be fine. I have Allison," said Lydia.

"Hey Scott?" asked Allison. "Let me know when she's born." He nodded and then ran off.

The girls hadn't waited an hour before Scott entered the waiting room. Allison stood up when she saw him walk in. He had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "We have a sister. She's 7 pounds even and 19.2 inches long." The two hugged.

"Can I see her," she asked.

"Yeah, the nurse is going to come and find me when they got them to their room,".

"Scott," said a nurse. Scott and Allison stood up. "Your mother is in recovery. She is now back in her room. Both mother and baby are healthy, and you can go see them now." They grabbed their stuff and Lydia, and followed the nurse up the elevator.

When they got to the room Scott knocked on the frame of the door. Noah looked up from the baby and waved the young adults in. "Scott. Allison. This is your baby sister."

Before anyone else could say anything a nurse knocked on the door. "Lydia?" she asked. Lydia looked up at the nurse. "Your fiancé is stabilized now. You can see him if you wish."

She walked into Stiles' room slowly. When she got she noticed him attached to wires and an oxygen mask helping him breath. She felt in that moment like she could not breath as well. She started hyperventilating until a nurse tried to help. "Lydia, you need to breathe. Please?" asked the nurse.

"I can't," Lydia replied. She tried for a second but then felt a pain in her back. She had been having Braxton-hick's contractions for a few weeks, but this pain felt a lot worse. The pain was very sharp. She kneeled over in pain and screamed. She nocked around some of the equipment in the room with the strength of her voice. The nurse winced at the volume of the scream then turned her focus back to Lydia. "Now you really need to breathe," the nurse said as she led Lydia out of the room. "I'm gonna see if I can find a doctor to check up on you,".

As soon the nurse left Lydia, after making sure she was taking slow deep breaths, saw Scott running down the hall. "Lydia," said Scott when he saw her. "How'd you know?" asked Lydia. "Were in a pack. I can feel it," he said back in a soft voice, so no one would here them. "Also, you're the only one whose scream is that high pitched,".

Lydia told Scott what was going on and tried to tell him about the pain but, she was trying to breathe through it.

After ten minutes, Lydia's doctor came down the hall and Scott helped her get to her feet. The doctor let them to one of the rooms on the upper floor. "I can see your in pain, so I just wanna check to see if there's anything wrong," said Dr. Geyer. Lydia nodded as she continued to breathe heavily. "Scott can you stand out in the hall for a few moments," asked the doctor. "This shouldn't take long".

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for sticking with me, it makes me happy. What also makes me happy are reviews. Review and PMs about the story or part of my authors notes at the top or just something that stuck your thoughts about the show. Maybe something you liked from the show you want in the story. Thanks,**

 **My Fandom's Chose Me**


	26. Chapter 26

The wait for the doctor to come felt like hours. After about two hours Dr. Geyer stepped out of the room, alone. Scott looked at him with panic on his face. "We ran some tests and we discovered that Lydia has gestational hypertonia," Dr Geyer. Scott gave him a look of confusion. "It means she has high blood pressure,". Scott gave a look of understanding. "We have her on bed rest here for a few days to monitor and gave her a cortical steroid to help the baby's lungs develop just in case we have to induce,". Scott took a deep breath. "Hey, you've been through a lot today. Lydia is sleeping right now, so why don't you go and visit with your mom and new sister. I'll let you know if anything with Lydia or Stiles changes,". After making sure that Dr. Geyer would call him for ANY change Scott went down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not a change for either Stiles nor Lydia the when five o'clock rolled around. Felicity was all wrapped up in and in her car seat. Melissa and Noah were signing last minute papers. When Noah had finished he turned to Scott. "Call me immediately if anything changes with Stiles or Lydia,". Scott nodded his head. "I promise,". He then went over to his baby sister. "Goodbye Felicity," he whispered, not to wake her. "I love you,". "And I love you too mom,". He said to his her before she sat down in the wheel chair the nurse had brought over. "I love you, kiddo. Please try to get some sleep,". "Allison, please make him get some sleep,".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison had gotten Scott to eat something, which he had not done since breakfast. Around six they went up to check on Lydia. "Hey Lydia. How are you doing?" Scott asked. "I'm hanging in there just trying to keep my stress down so that my blood pressure goes down," said Lydia rubbing her bump trying to get the twins to calm down. "How's your mom and the baby?" "There doing good. They left about an hour ago,".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three friends talked for a few more hours till the nurse came in to refill the medicine and ask Allison and Lydia they needed to let Lydia rest. Once they left Lydia's room they headed to Stiles' room. Around midnight Scott had fallen asleep after trying to fight it off the past few hours. Allison left the room to see get a cup of coffee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 am. Stiles' room was quiet. "Umm" a soft quiet groan came from the bed. Stiles stirred for a minute before he opened his eyes. It took him a minute to figure out where he was. With the amount of times he'd been in here it didn't take too long. He was in a hospital room, but why was he in the hospital? Last he remembered he just had a cold. Did his cold get so bad he needed medical treatment? He looked around the room until his eyes landed on, Scott? "Scott?" he tried to yell but his voice was really weak.

"Allison?" Doctor Geyer asked the young burnet as he shook her awake. She stirred awake. "Have you seen Scott"? "Ya, he was in Stiles' room sleeping the last time I saw him," she said before wondering why he was looking for Scott at 3 in the morning. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" she asked the doctor with a worried tone. "Let's find Scott and then I'll explain,".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked to Stiles' room. "Allison?" voice he had tried to wake Scott with. "Stiles. Your awake," she said as she walked over to him. "How long have you been awake?" "Just a few minutes," said Stiles. "I was trying to wake Scott". "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Lydia found you yesterday morning, unconscious and burning up. You were highly dehydrated," said Allison. "Lydia? Lydia? Where is she?" Stiles asked realizing she wasn't there.

Dr. Geyer spoke up "I don't want you to panic. Lydia is up stairs in a room. Her blood pressure was elevated, and we have been monitoring her. I actually got Allison to up to let her and Scott, or I guess you that we are going to have to induce labor. The blood pressure has gone up we are going to wait a few more hours to make sure the steroid for babies' lung development is working,".

"Lydia is in the hospital? And the babies are going to be born now? They can't, its too early. She's only 30 weeks," Stiles said starting to panic.

"Stiles you need to stay calm. If we can get you a few more hours rest, you should be able to be with her during delivery. If we deliver now, there is a 96% success rate. We will leave you to get some rest and we'll be back at 6 this morning," said the doctor as he and Allison left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Six in the morning rolled around a little too fast for Stiles' liking. Dr. Geyer came and checked on him, and Allison was right behind him to wake Scott. "Scott? Scott? Scott?!" she Asked until he jolted awake. "What?" he asked trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "There inducing Lydia's labor,".

"She's having the babies now?" Scott asked before Allison nodded her head. "She can't Stiles needs to be awake,".

"Hey buddy," Stiles said his voice still quiet and weak.

Scott's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he looked up at his best friend who he had been missing and really concerned about for the past 24 hours. "Stiles," he said as he went over to carefully give Stiles a hug. "It's so good to see you,".

"It's good to see you too,". Stiles said.

"Ahem," the doctor cleared his throat. "I hate to break this up but since everything looks reasonably good with Stiles we are going to get a nurse in here to detach some of the wires and bring you up to Lydia's room. I'm going to get Lydia ready and the nurse will bring you up as soon as everything's done here,".

Everyone nodded, and Dr. Geyer left the room.

"I'm gonna call his dad. He should be up for six AM feeding," Scott said in what he thought was a whisper.

"A feeding?" Stiles tried to ask. When no one looked at him he started swatting his hands around trying to get his friends attention. Once he got their attention he spoke again. "A feeding?" he asked again, then it hit him. "Did mom have the baby?".

"Ya, we have a sister. Her name is Felicity Argent Stilinski. She's so cute and there both doing well," Scott said so that Stiles didn't have to strain his voice. "I'm gonna step out in the hall and call Noah,".

While Scott was making his phone call the nurses finished up with Stiles and rolled him up to Lydia's room on his bed.

They got to the room and Lydia was finishing a contraction, which she most have gotten an epideral for since she didn't seen in much pain. When everyone had entered the room the doctor started to speak. "So, here's the deal. The babies' lungs have improved with the steroid we injected. The babies, because they're only 30 weeks will most likely need to be taken to the NICU for further examination,". The couple looked at each other before nodding that they understood.

"Now then. Let's see how dilated you are. Scott, Allison? Would y'all step out for a minute. Following the doctor's orders, the two stepped out. The doctor checked over everything. "Alright you are at 10 cm, which means your ready to deliver.

Allison and Scott came back in for a few minutes while the doctors and nurses worked to get things ready. About 10 minutes later Allison left the room. Scott had stayed because he was their godfather.

The twins were born only three minutes apart with the baby girl leading the way. Lydia was so strong and did great. Leia was 3Lbs and 5oz. Flint was 3Lbs and 7oz. They both came out crying loudly.

Leia and Flint weren't your average preemies. There didn't seen to be any problem with there breathing, they were developing as healthy as Felicity. The only problems they presented were needing extra weight and not being able to regulate body temperature.

After Lydia and Stiles got a change to hold their babies, the nurses took them to the NICU. Stiles was taken back to his room for him to get some rest. Lydia was doing the same and Scott and Allison went to grab a bite to eat and visit his mom.


	28. Chapter 28

It was around noon when Stiles woke up again. He climbed out of bed. Well he tried to until he remembered there were wires still attached to him. He pressed the button on the side of his bed for assistance.

A nurse came in within a few minutes. "What can I do for you sir?" she asked.

"I'd like to see my kids," said Stiles in a soft low voice.

"You'll need permission from your doctor," said the nurse. Stiles looked like a sad puppy. "I'll go see if he's available,".

"Thanks," Stiles whispered.

It had been 20 minutes. Stiles was getting restless and was about the rip the IV out of his arm, run down the hall, and see his babies, when Dr. Geyer walked in.

"Good morning again Stiles. How are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"I'm doing good. Is there any way I could see my son and daughter?" asked Stiles.

"Let me just check you over,".

The doctor checked over everything. "Well everything looks really good. You're still probably a little weak, but I'm going to dismiss you from the hospital. Until we get all the paperwork cleared, you're free to go see your kids,". The doctor unlatched the IV from his arm and finished clearing everything up. "I'll call to the NICU and let them know your coming.

"Thanks," Stiles said with a smile. He then climbed out of his bed and walked towards the door.

Stiles walked into the NICU and was stopped by a nurse. "Are you Stilinski?" Stiles nodded. "Hi, I'm Mia. I just wanted to update you on your twins. "We have a rare case going on,". With that Stiles got worried but let her continue. "Your daughter doesn't need to be here anymore. Her body temperature has gone up and she's been eating extremely well for just being born this morning. We've never seen a case like this,". Stiles let out a huge breath. "Your son is doing well eating but his body temperature is still low,".

"Would you like to meet your babies,". Stiles nodded again. The nurse walked Stiles to the back where Leia and Flint were, then she went back up front. Leia was laying in a regular hospital bassinet and Flint was in one similar but, with a lamp over him. "Hey babies. I'm your daddy," said Stiles with a groggy voice. Just then the nurse came back.

"Mr. Stilinski. There is a young man outside who said his name is Scott and claims to be your friend," said the nurse.

"Scott's here? Is he allowed to come in?" Stiles asked with a smile.

"He is if it's ok with you," she said.

"Yes, please let him in. He's their godfather,". Stiles said.

Within the next few minutes Scott walked in. "How are my godchildren? asked Scott.

"There good. The nurse said Leia is well enough to go to the nursery, so she'll probably have to stay just the night," said Stiles.

"How's flint?" asked the wolf.

"He's ok just can't get warm enough," said Stiles.

"Can I try something with him that I read. It's called kangaroo care. It's used to help preemies regulate body temperature," Scott said before whispering, "I thought since I'm a werewolf maybe I'll help,".

"Really cause that sounds like a great idea. Stiles looked around for the nurse. "Are we allowed to hold them,"

"Yes, just be careful with them,". The nurse then left the room once the nurse had left, Stiles made sure see was out of site. Scott took off his shirt and sat in the rocking chair that was nearby. Stiles then scooped Flint up gently and laid him on Scott's chest. Stiles picked up Leia and held her while she was rocking back and forth. They were so occupied with the twins that they didn't notice Lydia at the window. Lydia, after laughing at her fiancé and friend, walked in the backroom.

"What is Scott doing?" asked Lydia. Stiles almost jumped. It's a good thing he didn't since he had his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"It's called kangaroo care. We're trying to regulate his body temperature," he told her.

After about three hours with the babies the nurses were changing shift, so the three friends had to leave the room. Flints temperature went up immediately after Scott finished with him, so both babies were being transported to the nursery for the night. A few minutes later Dr. Geyer came down the hall with the discharge papers for Stiles.

The next morning came almost too soon for Stiles. He was a little nervous about taking his babies home. They wrapped the babies up gently and laid them in their car seats. Lydia had to be wheeled out, so Scott grabbed one seat and Stiles grabbed the other.

The Scott drove the jeep with Stiles in the front and Lydia in the back with a baby on each side. They were nervous about what was to come but, exited as well.

Thank You for reading this chapter. The next one will be my last. (Sorry) for those of you who don't know. I have a new story out called Young Legend. It's a DC's Legends of Tomorrow fic about Ray and Sara. Please if you haven't and you like the idea maybe give it a read.

Thanks,

My Fandom's Chose Me


	29. Chapter 29

So I changed my mind this is not my last chapter. This Chapter does start 5 Years in the future. Please enjoy. Please Review and enjoy your valentines day.

 _Five Years Later_

 _'_ _Allison Argent and Scott McCall, invite you to join them as they join families in Marriage. Wednesday January 19_ _th_ _, 2022 at 2:00Pm'._ Scott smiled as he read his wedding announcement that was posted on Stiles' refrigerator. He couldn't wait to marry Allison. To say he'd been waiting 11 years to the day to Marry her was maybe an exaggeration, but that was the day that started it all. January 19th, 2011 was the day that Allison walked into Scott's homeroom class. They didn't pick the year on purpose, but the day of the week is the same in which they met.

Next to the announcement was a photo of the whole family that was taken during the babies' first Christmas. Felicity and Leia were in matching red sweater dress onesies laying in Scott and Stiles' arms respectively. Flint had a onesie that looked like a sweater for the top half. He was in Lydia's arms. Allison was next to Scott, and Noah and Melissa were standing in the back.

Today was January 18th. The day of the rehearsal dinner. Stiles had kept the apartment and Scott and Allison had bought a house nearby about a year ago. With the wedding however, Scott was staying with Stiles and Lydia was with Allison.

Scott heard footsteps coming from down the hall, little footsteps. Scott looked down the hall and saw Leia waiting by her door. Once she caught Scott attention she ran to him. "Uncle Scott," she said loudly.

"Sh sh. You don't want to wake up your dad or Flint," he said. "Good morning Leia,". Ley gave him a big hug, well as big as her arms would allow. "Are you all packed up for Aunt Ally's?" Scott asked. Leia nodded. "Good girl,".

After everyone was up and fed, Stiles had to drop Leia off with Lydia. "Come on Leia. Get in the jeep," Stiles said. Leia got in and they were off.

"Will Ficity be with us?" asked Leia.

"I'm sure she'll come over sometime today, if not you'll see her tomorrow,". Said Stiles.

"Yay!" she said with a huge grin on her face. Leia, Flint, and Felicity had become great friends. Leia's best friend though was Owen Hale. Between having Stiles as a father and Lydia as a mother Leia was a genius. Leia jumped ahead a grade, so she was put in the same class as Owen. They were both in 1st grade. Flint and Felicity were also in a class together however, they were in kindergarten. No one was in school this week with the wedding coming up.

The day went too slowly for Scott's liking he just wanted to see Allison again. He just wanted to be married to her. Five O'clock rolled around and Stiles was finishing getting Flint ready. "Stiles can we go now," begged Scott.

"Ya were all ready," Stiles said as he grabbed his keys. Stiles buckled Flint into his booster seat, and they rode to the chapel.

"Felicity are you ready to play the piano for us tomorrow during the wedding," asked Allison. No one knew where it came from, but Felicity was a piano prodigy. She started at age three and with her dedication she had started playing weddings at age 5.

Felicity shook her head. "I'm scared," she said.

"Why? asked Allison. "You've done weddings before,".

"Not for you and Scott, or in front of the whole family," said Felicity looking down.

"Hey wanna see something?" asked Allison. Felicity nodded. Allison took the little girl's hand and led her to where her purse was hanging. She rummaged through her bag till she found what she was looking for. "Put out your hand," the big sister said. Felicity did as she was asked. "Remember how mommy told you that you had another dad, but he had died before you were born,". The little one nodded. "Remember how I told you he was my dad too,". She nodded again. "We had a tradition in our family that when someone finished training they would make a silver bullet,". Allison then put the bullet in Felicity's hand and closed it up. This was our dad's and it's brought me a lot of luck since I got it, one of those things being you, so I want you keep it for good luck,".

"Ok. Thank you Ally," she said.

"Now let's get your mom and Lydia and get to the chapel," said Allison.

The rehearsal went smoothly. Felicity did her practice piano. Flint with his pillow followed Leia with her basket. Lydia walked down and stood opposite Stiles. Then Allison walked down. They just ran through everything that would happen the next day.

They all went out to dinner. After they ordered Stiles felt his phone vibrate. He excused himself from the table. When he came back he had a worried look on his face.

"Everything ok Stiles?" asked Scott.

"Not really. That was dad. They closed down all the major roads because of the snow. They don't know if they'll open in enough time to get back," Stiles said.

"That's not all is it?" asked Scott.

Stiles sighed. He then tried to whisper the next part. "No, Derek and Braden had taken Owen to South America to visit Cora last week and they closed the airport two days ago and it hasn't cleared yet, so they might not get here in time,".

Just then there was a very loud scream "Noooooooo," Leia cried. The next sound heard was broken glass.

 **What is going on with Leia. Keep reading and find out let me know if you think you know. Thanks for reading,**

 **MyFandomsChoseMe**


	30. Chapter 30

The adults all looked concerned. "We should get out of here," said Stiles to his best friend.

"We haven't gotten dinner yet," said Flint with a pout of his face.

"We'll take it to go," said Scott as the waiter brought over the trays of food.

"Sir, could we get these to go," said Lydia. "and the check please". The waiter looked at everyone as if they were crazy, but figured it was probably an emergency until he saw the broken class on the table. He didn't say anything just nodded and left.

Ten minutes and a check with a glass bill later the parents, kids, and siblings hopped into the car and headed out. "What are we going to do?" asked Lydia. "This shouldn't be happening, I had to be bitten by a werewolf to do that and even then, I wasn't that strong in the beginning."

"Scott call Deaton. See if he's available to help," said Stiles. "or knows anything".

"Are you guys mad that I broke a glass," asked Leia with a sad expression on her face.

"No, sweetheart we're just worried,".

"Deaton said to meet him at the clinic," said.

They had dropped the kids off with Allison and arrived at the animal clinic.

They three adults explained everything to Deaton. "I think I know what might be happening," he turned to Stiles. "Do you remember when I told you to be the spark,". Stiles nodded. "We'll because of the spark you have, and the fact that Lydia's a banshee Leia didn't need to be bitten to become one,".

"Great just great," Stiles said with worry in his voice. "My daughter is a banshee. By her teen years she'll be able to kill me with her screams,".

"We need to tell her, so we can teach her what to not do," suggested Scott.

Stiles and Lydia looked at each other reluctantly, then agreed. Stiles had learned long ago not to question him.

"Don't worry about things tonight," said Deaton. He looked at Scott, "You're getting married tomorrow, just focus on that. Go home get your rest,".

The guys dropped Lydia off with at Allison's before heading back to the loft. Things were going well at the McCall house.

"Ally?" Allison turned around to see Felicity. Felicity yawned.

"Why aren't you in bed?" asked Allison.

"I miss mommy and daddy and Leia won't let me turn out the light," said Felicity.

"Why not?" asked Allison.

Felicity shrugged. "I don't know. She won't tell me,".

"I'll go talk to her," said Allison.

The girls were staying in the guest room on cots cause the rooms weren't officially furnished yet. Lydia was staying in the half-study half-guest bedroom.

"Knock, knock," Allison said as she entered the room. "Why wont you turn off the light?"

"Cause, I don't want to go to sleep," said Leia. "I want Owen. He has to come tomorrow,".

"We're keeping out hope and there trying to get here," said Allison in a calm voice.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Leia. Felicity ran into the room scared and holding her ears. Allison was pushed down on the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

Just as Lydia opened the the door to Scott's house she heard the end of her daughters scream. She ran through the living room up to where Leia was. Lydia found Allison on the floor surrounded by the kids. Lydia pulled Allison up. "What happened here?" she asked. "Why did you scream sweetie?"

"She wanted her boyfiend," teased Flint. Lydia gave her son a stern glare before turning to her kneeling to speak to her daughter.

"Is this about Owen again?" asked Lydia in a soft voice. Leia nodded. "You can't scream every time you miss him. Why don't we turn the radio on with some light music?" Leia nodded.

Lydia tucked in Leia and Flint, then check up on Allison.

Allison was sitting at the kitchen table holding an ice pack to the back of her head. "How are you doing?" asked Lydia.

"You know the saying, it'll heal before your wedding day. Not so sure it implies this time," Allison said with a faint smile on her face.

"If it's feeling any better you should probably take an aspirin and go to bed. You need your beauty sleep," said Lydia as she got up to head to the guest room,".

' _We interrupt the music for a weather update. The storm has passed and the airports have opened,". The weatherman announced._

Today was the day. The one that was going to start his new life. He Scott McCall was going to be Married to his first love Allison Argent in a matter of hours and he couldn't be happier. ' _Honk, honk'._ Lydia's car sounded from the driveway as Flint jumped out of the car and headed into the house. The guys were getting ready at home, while the girls were getting ready at the church.

"Hey Flint. Good morning," Scott said as he opened the door. Flint flung his arms around his uncle. "Good morning uncle Scott,".

"Flint is that you," said a voice from down the hall. Stiles started to walk toward the door. "Daddy!" Flint said. Flint was still in pajamas.

"Ready for breakfast bud?" asked Stiles. Flint nodded.

"How was last night?" They guys were all sitting down at the table.

"Leia scweamed weally woud las night cause of her boyfiend," Scott and Stiles looked at each other in panic. "Aunt Alli fell down and bumped her head," said Flint.

Leia and Felicity were wearing matching white dresses with red ribbons around the waist line. Both girls had a basket full of flower petals. They were standing around in the lobby of the hotel were the wedding was being held.

They were supposed to be watching to help show the guest they way. The door open, the girls were excited to see who'd be first to come. The people who entered were wearing heavy coats and were hard to make out, until they lowered their hoods.

The girls ran when they saw Noah and Melissa. "Mommy! Daddy!" "Grandma! Grandpa!" The girls exclaimed as they ran and gave then a hug.

"Hey, what about me?" A small voice asked.


	32. Chapter 32

_If you want a visual of how I picture Owen, look up child pictures or Xolo_ _Mariduena. Leia and Flint have chestnut brown hair in my mind. Thanks hope you enjoy the ceremony. Also thank you to Argent fandoms 74, I went a different way but I loved you suggestions and hope you liked my decision._

"Hey, what about me?" Leia looked around the room until she found who she was looking for. The most handsome 1st grader in the world, at least to Leia, was standing just three feet away. "Owen!" cried Leia. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "You made it,".

Owen took a step back. "You look pretty," said Owen.

"Thank You, handsome," she teased, then smiles. "Wanna help me spot guest?"

"Sure," said Owen.

"Owen you ready to go in," asked Derek.

"I want to stay and help Leia with the guest," said Owen.

"Okay," said Derek as he locked arms with Braeden and left.

Felicity had gone off with Noah and Melissa, and left Owen and Leia we left to wait for the guest.

Once all the guest had arrived the two went back to their parents.

Scott was Standing at the altar with Stiles by his side as his best man. Felicity started playing the piano for the procession. Derek and Braeden walked down the aisle followed by Liam. Lydia walked down and joined Braeden on the bride's side. Leia, walked while gracefully tossing flowers down the aisle.

It was Allison's turn to walk down the aisle. "You look pwetty. Weady Alwy," asked Flint as took his empty hand, the other was holding the rings, and held Allison's. She whipped the tears that started to prickel, and smiled at her godson. "I'm ready," she said. The doors opened, the music was playing, and the two made their way down the aisle.

Once the bride was in her spot, Felicity made her way over, standing opposite Liam. And so it began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Scott McCall and Allison Argent,".

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the officiant. Allison was extremely nervous she didn't have family to give her away. Just then the whole pack, their friends and the wedding party stood up and said "We do,". At that moment Allison was about to start to cry. She hadn't known how many people really cared about her,".

"All right then, now for the vows," The two exchanged vows. They talked about how much they loved and lost people, including themselves, and how waiting for this day had made their love for eachother stronger.

The rings and I dos were exchanged gracefully with the help of the Flint. Then came that kiss, the first one as official husband and wife.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. McCall,".


	33. Chapter 33

READ BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE

Allison and Scott had been married for three months when she started to notice the big sign. She was late by more than three weeks and she had only ever been a few days late at a time. She set the test on the kitchen counter and kept an eye on the time why she did the dishes. Once the dishes were done she grabbed the test and smiled wide when she saw a little pink plus sign. Allison decided to keep the secret to herself until she saw a doctor to officially confirm, then she'd decided to best way to tell Scott.

Scott was a smart person, but very naive, it had been a week since Allison had unofficially found out she was pregnant. She had started getting sick, she was starting to get more tired, and she found her breast becoming sore. She told Scott these things and he would just apologize, but he still didn't know what was going on.

Stiles on the other hand was very perceptive, he could tell Allison was keeping something, in fact her and Lydia had both been acting strange. If this were the old Stiles he would have half a crime board filled with information tied together with red string or tape. He probably didn't need to make one for this problem anyways, so he just researched what he knew.

Allison sat in the waiting room with Lydia by her side. The two had become the best of friends in the last five years, even more so then they had before Allison had gone away. "Allison?" called a nurse. Allison stood up and Lydia followed suit. Both girls were getting check on, officially. She took some vitals and some blood, then sent the samples to the lab.

The doctor entered the room about 30 minutes later. "So you're here to find out if you are pregnant," he asked looking from one woman to the other. The two nodded.

"First off," he looked at his charts. "You are both pregnant. Congratulation,"

"No who wants to see there baby?"

Both girls said they did.

"Alright who's first?" he asked.

"I will be," said Allison of sharing glances with Lydia.

Both girls were 7 weeks pregnant and couldn't be more happy. The two looked at their first ultrasound photos as they walked to Lydia's car. Now to tell the boys.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, I need a really cute idea for Allison and Lydia to tell the boys and the kids and their family's. I could use a good amount of suggestion even if there a basic part to add to something bigger. Thank You - My Fandom's Chose Me.


	34. Chapter 34

"We got you something," Allison and Lydia said to Felicity in unison. Allison took a shirt out of the bag she was holding and showed it to her sister.

Allison read the words, "I love my 4 nieces and nephews,". She looked up at the older girls, "but I only have two, Flint and Leia".

The two smiled at Felicity. "Not anymore," Lydia said.

"Cool. I don't I understand," said Felicity.

"We're both having a baby," said Allison.

"Cool," said Felicity.

The older girls nodded.

"Now when we see the guys today for Lunch we want you to go up to your brothers and ask them what they think. Can you do that?" Felicity nodded.

The girls took Felicity out shopping for a few hours and at five they headed over to Noah and Melissa's house for their weekly family dinner, which tonight was Chinese takeout.

Lydia, Allison, and a styling Felicity were the first to arrive. Lydia and Allison took their jackets off at the door. Felicity was asked to keep hers on until the guys arrived, so the grandparents won't know anything until the fathers do.

Derek came to drop Flint and Leia. The twins had been at Derek's for a playdate. "Hey babies, how are you two," she said as she gave them each a hug. "Can you tell Derek thank you for having you over?"

"Thank you, Derek." The kids say in unison.

"Thanks," Lydia said. Derek left. She turned to the twins with a smile. "Go wash up Dad and Uncle Scott will be home soon," The twins started to go up the stairs.

The door bell rang. The guys had arrived. "Felicity can you get the door your brothers are here?" asked Noah.

"Okay Dad," Felicity went and let her brothers in.

"Hey Felicity," Scott said as he and Stiles took off their jackets.

"Hey guys, do you want to see my new shirt, I got today?" asked Felicity.

"Sure," just like the flash she ran upstairs to take off her jacket.

Felicity came back down the stairs. "What do you think,". Scott and Stiles read the words, "I love my 4 nieces and nephews,".

Stiles looked up to see Lydia smiling back at him. He walked towards her. "Yes! I knew it," he said as he gave her a small kiss.

Scott looked up at Allison who also had a smile on her face. "Is this what you've been hinting at recently with all your symptoms. Sorry I didn't figure it out, but I am so happy,".

"Foods here," Called Noah as he and Melissa walked in the room and noticed all the hugging. "Did we miss something?"

The four friends looked at one another before answering, "We're pregnant,".

The older couple lit up like a Christmas tree. "Congratulation. All of you,". The all hugged some more. "Now who's hungry?" Everyone was so they started unpacking the bags, said the blessing, a dug in.


	35. Chapter 35

Flint and Leia came through the door after school. Leia ran toward her parents with a huge smile on her face. "Mom! Dad!" she said, while waving a piece of paper in the air excitedly. "What do you have in your hand, Sweetie?" asked Lydia. Leia handed the sheet to her mom. Lydia looked down at it reading out loud, "Beacon Hills Elementary presents the twenty-fifth annual school dance, April 7th". She looked at her daughter who had a smile the size of California on her face. "That sounds fun. I guess you want to go." Leia nodded fast. Lydia then looked at her son who had a down look on his face. "Is something wrong, Flint?" she asked.

"I don't have anyone to go with," said Flint in a sad voice.

Lydia bent down to her son's level. "Neither does Leia," said Lydia.

"Yes, she does. She's going with Owen," he said in an annoyed teasing voice. "She wouldn't stop talking about it on the bus".

"Aww, Sweetie, it'll be okay. Would some chocolate peanut butter chip cookies help the pain?" asked Lydia. Flint nodded and ran to the table.

Flint had ADHD. That's what the doctor told his parents. Flint's teacher suggested to Stiles and Lydia that he should get tested. Stiles and Lydia had been speculating for a few weeks, especially after Noah pointed it out. Noah saw a lot of his son in his grandson, including those signs.

Monday rolled around and Flint was worried that the other kids could tell from looking at him. Stiles had assured him five times that they couldn't.

"Everyone, it's time to go outside, please take your spot in line," said the teacher, Mr. Randall. Everyone got up from their seats nicely, except Flint who got up and ran over. Once everyone was in line and supposed to stay still, Flint could not.

The kids went outside and three of the boys started talking and laughing at Flint. Flint didn't know what they were laughing about, so he went to find out.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" he asked enthusiastically. They kept laughing. "I don't get it. Can't you tell me?" asked Flint.

They looked at each other until one of the boys spoke up. "If I throw a stick, will you go away?"

Flint looked confused. "I don't get it still".

"He's trying to tell you to go away freak," said one of the other boys. Flint didn't know what to think, but he started to cry.

"Cry baby," said the third boy as he pushed Flint to the ground.

Leia and Owen had found Felicity and the three were walking together when they heard a thump on the ground. They ran over to the sound and found Flint pushed to the ground. Leia could tell who did that to her brother. "Felicity, go get your teacher please," said Owen. Leia took one strong look at the boys then screamed before Owen could stop her. The boys covered their ears and fell to the ground.

"What happened here?" asked Mr. Randall.

And that's how they ended up in Principle Raeken's office. Yes, Raeken as in Theo. After everything that had happened he had turned himself around and become one of the good guys. The three mean boys were sent home for the rest of the week. Now, just the twins were in the office. "So, you have powers like your mother?" asked Theo. They both nodded their heads. "You can't go around using your powers during school. People could get hurt. What if Flint here had gotten hurt today, you wouldn't like that right? She nodded. "I have to call your parents. Flint, you can go back to class".

"Thank you, Th… Principle Raeken," said Flint as he left.

"You said they wouldn't be able to tell," said Flint to Stiles when he picked the kids up from school.

"I didn't think they would, Bud. We will figure out how to help you," said Stiles.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Lydia referring to Leia. "It took me forever to learn and there was only one person… who, knew anything…"

"No, no, no. We are not letting her learn from him. Not going to happen," said Stiles.

"Come on, he may be the only one and I'll make sure my mom is there with them. She is her grandmother," said Lydia.

"That doesn't make me feel much better, but fine, and only because we both have to work all week, and she can't go to school".


	36. Chapter 36

_Hi everyone. I am getting near the actual ending of this fanfiction. Thank you for reading and this chapter skips to near christmas and the babies are born._

What a year it had been for the Stilinski/McCall family. Scott and Allison finally tied the knot. Their family of two became four. Stiles and Lydia's became a family of five. Leia became a banshee, Flint got help and caught up to the rest of the kids in school, and Felicity started to learn about Chris.  
Stiles and Lydia welcomed a baby boy, who they named, Alexander Noah, they call him Xander. Scott and Allison had twin daughters, who they named Hazel and Blaine because of their eye colors. Blaine means yellow and called such because she had to shift into wolf form to heel after she was born.

It was the morning of December 21st and the Stilinski's and McCalls were all loading up the cars to go to the airport. The six-year-olds wanted to see snow, so the whole family, though they'd probably regret it later, decided to take the kids to Great Wolf Lodge in Williamsburg, Virginia. Everyone decided to go. So to catch you up to speed, that's six adults, three six-year-olds, and three two-month-old twins. Twelve people going to the airport and on a plain close to Christmas, and going all the way across the United States.  
Noah's Sheriff Van was filled with presents and luggage since it was only him and Melissa, Stiles and Lydia had the three kids, and Xander in their car and Allison and Scott had the twins and the rest of the luggage.  
"You got everything packed guys?" Lydia asked the three men, with Xander in her arms.  
"Yep all done," said Stiles who took the tiny infant and placed him in his car seat.

Once everyone was in the car they headed to the airport. The family got to the airport early. They planned it that way because with six kids there was an excellent chance of them being late. The family checked their stuff and boarded the plane.  
The rows were three seats on each side. The adults each had one kid with them. Noah and Melissa had Leia because she was the biggest handful, Stiles and Lydia had Flint with them and Lydia had Xander in her arms, and Scott and Allison had Felicity because she was the easiest, which helped since parents each had a twin in their arms.  
The flight had a stop in Charlotte, North Carolina. The first part of the trip was five hours long. The kids fell asleep once the plane was in the sky and woke up as they flew into North Carolina, just as snow started to fall.  
"Mom," said Flint tapping on Lydia's shoulder.  
"What an?" asked Lydia.  
"Is that snow?" the little boy asked.  
Lydia looked out the window, then tapped Stiles awake. "Stiles! It's snowing. Our first snow,". Only an hour later the plane landed, and the family was inside waiting for the next one.

They got all the kids into their winter clothes and extra bundled the infants. They had been waiting thirty minutes when one of the employees, came on the speakers and told them the snow had caused a delay and they would be able to go anywhere until it let up, which didn't seem like it would be soon.


End file.
